Nisexoi: Raku's Lustful Harem
by Thorncastle
Summary: Raku wakes up in the middle of the night after his birthday celebration to find Onodera, Tsugumi and Marika knocked out from the excitement. However, one person is still awake, and she's not entirely sober. This kicks off a week full of shenanigans. Sexy shenanigans. Sexnanigans, you could say. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Chitoge's Boldness

"….Huh?"

Consciousness flowed into my head as I observed my surroundings. I was in a dark room with various plates, teacups and books scattered around me. On the floor, I could make out three other human-like shapes breathing quietly.

"Oh…that's right."

We were having a party to celebrate my birthday, and Ryuu thought it would be a good idea to bring sake since, according to him, "you're a man now, and a real man needs a man's drink!" I tried to make him give up since alcohol and my friends never mix, but, well, he's a Shuuei, and Shuuei men don't give up. Chitoge, Onodera, Tsugumi and Tachibana all got drunk, the entire crew sang songs until they passed out, and I didn't see Shuu and Ruri for the rest of the night.

"That damn Shuu….he knew this would happen and high-tailed it out of there before things got bad, didn't he?"

Abandoning me so he can watch me deal with this mess seemed like the kind of thing he would do. I squinted in order to make out the shapes sleeping around me. Onodera-san was snoring loudly by the door, Tsugumi was sleeping quietly under the table, and Tachibana had managed to wrap herself up in a futon while asleep. "Is that even possible…?" I thought to myself.

I sat up, rubbing my temples to ease my throbbing head. I vaguely remember someone grabbing me and forcing sake down my throat too, and I felt it. "I don't think I'll be sleeping for the rest of the night." I thought.

I suddenly remembered something. "Wait…if Onodera-san's over there, Tsugumi's over there, and Tachibana is over there, then where's…?"

"Rakuuuu-kuuuuuuun~ *hic*"

I immediately felt shivers down my spine. I knew what was coming.

I slowly turned around. Chitoge was sitting on the counter, surrounded by empty glasses. Her flowing blonde hair was disheveled, her sailor outfit was wrinkled, one of her stockings was halfway down and she looked like she could fall off any second. She stared at me, her head nodding slowly side to side, and gave a dopey-looking grin.

"Rakuuuuu~ Come heeeeeere~ I want to plaaaaaaaaay~"

I couldn't move. I was nearly frozen in terror. She may look non-threatening, but I knew what Chitoge was capable of. I decided to go for a diplomatic approach.

"C-Chitoge. You're drunk. Please calm down."

"I'M FINE! *hic* A Beehive princess cun 'old her liquor az well as any man! 'At's what daddy told me!"

Oh no. She was really out of it. "D-don't yell! Onodera-san and the others are sleeping!"

She eyed me suspiciously. "Onodera-zan and the others? What makes Onodura-zan zo special, huh?"

"Uh…well, that's…" (Crap! For a drunk, she's surprisingly sharp!)

"Annnnnnd DON'T call me Chitoge! Call me Kirisaki-hime!"

"….Wha?"

"KI-RI-SA-KI-HI-ME! KI-RA-SA-KI-HI-ME!"

She started shouting all of a sudden. I nervously looked towards Tsugumi and Tachibana. They were moving around and murmuring in their sleep. Onodera might understand, but if those two saw this situation….

"O-okay! Fine! Kirisaki-hime, please be quiet!"

She relaxed and giggled. "Hehehehe, you said it~"

She looked at me, a peaceful and loving smile on her face. _Crap, she's actually making my heart skip a beat._ I thought. _I need to restrain her before she gets any more dangerous._

I began to walk towards her carefully. "K-Kirisaki-hime, would you please get off that counter?"

She tilted her head. "Huh? Wuzzat? Why?"

I moved closer. She didn't seem to take notice. "W-well, it's really late, and you look tired. You should get some sleep."

"Naaaaaaaaaaaah. Iiiii'm fiiiiiiiine, can't ya see~?"

I was almost there. I looked around for something to restrain her with. All I could see was a bag used to store the futon on the counter, so that would have to do for now. "Look, just calm down and get some rest, alright?"

She whined and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "But Ra-kyuuuuuun, I wanna be with you~"

The motion enough to halt me in my tracks just as I was reaching for the bag. "Wha-wha-wha-what are you saying, you moron?!" I said in a harsh quiet voice as she kicked me in the face.

I fell on the ground with a thud. Before I could get up, Chitoge had her foot on my stomach and pinned me to the ground. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't get up. _Damn that gorilla girl, is my entire body really no match for just her foot?_

"Chitoge! What's going on here?!" I whispered. The others hadn't woken up yet, but with the noise we were making, it was only a matter of time. Chitoge's only response was a sly and mischievous grin. "Got you, Darling~" she said.

"Chitoge! Let me go, please!"

"Silence!" she shouted, pressing her foot deeper into my stomach. "Kirisaki-hime, remember. That's what you'll call me."

"K-Kirisaki-hime. Sorry." Some part of me felt deeply compelled to comply with what she was saying. This was getting bad.

"Good. Now then, what should we do now…?"

"K-Kirisaki-hime? You are drunk, right?"

"Hmmmm? I told you I was fine, didn't I?"

"Um, never mind. Can you let me go, please?"

"Why should I? I'm just about to start having fun~"

She slowly moved her foot up my chest and poked me in the chin. Just the feeling of smooth silk on a girl's body was enough to make my head spin.

"Chito-I mean, Kirisaki-hime, what are you….!"

She had lifted her leg enough for panties to be visible. I could see the point where the deepest parts of her thighs that weren't even visible with her short skirt changed into the green lace that covered her crotch. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't look away from it.

She followed my gaze and her expression darkened briefly. _I'm dead._ I thought, and braced myself for the inevitable.

Instead of kicking me through the roof like I assumed she would, her sly grin grew wider. "Oho. Where might you be looking?"

"I-I just, u-um…" _Exactly what am I supposed to say in this kind of situation?_

"It's fine. I'll let you look."

"…What?"

"Say it. 'Please let me look, Kirisaki-hime.' Now."

"Why would I-" Before I could finish, her foot pressed down on my throat. "O-okay!" I managed to choke out. "Please let me look, Kirisaki-hime! Please!"

"Hmmmmm….alright." Her grip relaxed. "I'm in a generous mood, so I'll let you look. Don't expect this to happen ever again, so enjoy it while it lasts."

Her fingers moved to the clasp of her skirt. I could hear my pulse beating in my ears as she slowly pulled the zipper down and took it off. The blue piece of fabric slid down her legs and landed on the ground gently.

"Well? You like it, don't you?"

I gulped. Despite how much I tried to resist, I did indeed like it. The entirety of her gorgeous thighs, that I could previously only glimpse from what peeked under her skirt, was now fully on display. Her panties, the sole piece of fragile silk that separated me from the most delicate and secret part of her, could be seen clearly. I felt a desire to reach out and cup the warm, tight flesh with my hands, but I didn't dare.

"You do like it, right? I know that you do, I just want to hear you say it."

I felt her foot press down slightly on my throat. "F-fine! I like it, Kirisaki-hime!" I admitted the truth, all the while chanting _ON-O-DER-A! ON-O-DER-A! I-LIKE-ON-O-DER-A!_ in my head.

"Hmmmm…you say that, but I need proof." she replied.

"H-huh? Proof? What kind of proof?"

" _This_ kind of proof." She smirked, and slowly her foot moved down my neck. At first, I didn't realize what was going on, but by the time she got to my chest and kept moving down, I became aware of both her destination and the state it was currently in.

"K-Kirisaki-hime?"

"Hmmm?"

"P-please don't do this."

"Beg me."

"Please, please don't do this, Kirisaki-hime."

"Hmmmmmmmm…" she considered for a moment, then smiled warmly. "No."

Her foot glided down my stomach, beneath my belly and landed at my crotch. The moment it touched my raging erect penis, an electric shock went up my spine. It took all I had not to yelp out loud.

"Ooooh, you seem pretty excited down there. I guess you really do like it." She gave a smug grin. "Still, though. I know that I'm sexy, but is a glimpse of my panties all that takes to get you this hard?" She tugged my cock lightly with my foot twice, and twice I had to struggle for breath. "I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted with how much of a pervert you are, quite frankly."

"K-Kirisaki-hime….please stop this….the others will wake up…"

"So what if they do? It'll serve you right. As a matter of fact, if that happens, I'll order Tsugumi to make to the other two watch."

I shivered. From the way she is right now, she would probably do it. "I….I just…I'm…."

"Just what?" She tugged at my rock-solid cock again, harder this time. "You can't deny that you like it, can you? Or are you saying that this is a coincidence?"

There was no use in arguing. "I-it's not."

"Oh? So what does that mean?"

I swallowed hard. I couldn't tell if it was fear or desire that made me decide to go along with this, but whatever it was, it was strong. "I like it."

"Say that again?"

"I like it, Kirisaki-hime. Please do it more."

She gave a wicked smile. "Good. I'll reward you for your honesty."

Slowly, she moved her hands to her stockings and pulled it down. There was something distinctly arousing about watching her perform such an act. The motions were similar to as if she were taking off her pants, and with her bottom half nearly fully exposed, the result was the same as well.

"Now, let's see what's going on down here…." Chitoge moved her foot to the lower half of my robe. I gulped down hard. Even though I had resigned myself to this wild scenario, I still had to prepare myself for what was going to happen next.

Gently, she used her foot to spread apart my robe, exposing my underwear. She then moved her foot to the top of my briefs, and fumbled a bit with the entrance. "Mmuuuu….this is harder than I thought it would be." she grumbled, growing impatient. I had to resist the urge not to laugh out of fear of what might happen if I did.

Eventually, she managed to gain a foothold to my underwear. "Ah-ha!" she said, clearly excited. At this point, I had almost forgotten about the others. I glanced at their sleeping forms to make sure that they hadn't been awoken by Chitoge's outburst before returning my full attention back to the cause at hand. I could feel my heart pounding hard, and it was getting difficult to breathe as Chitoge pulled down my underwear with her bare foot. I closed my eyes, not able to bear the humiliation.

I felt my fully erect penis jump out of my underwear. "Whoaaa~" she said. "Not bad, Raku. This is pretty good. Maybe even better than I expected it to be, honestly."

"W-what exactly did you expect?" My voice was hoarse, and it was a struggle to control it.

"Mmm, I dunno, maybe something a bit more…cute?"

"You mean small, don't you?"

"Hehehe, maybe~"

I could feel her eyes boring eagerly into my most sensitive area. I couldn't take it much longer. It felt like it could burst at the slightest touch.

"Heh, exciting, isn't it? I can see from how your thing is red and trembling that you're excited. I'm excited too. I've wanted to see your thing for a really long time now, and here it is, right in front of me."

"Y-you have?"

"Yep. Raku, you know I've liked you for a really long time, right?"

"Huh? Well, of course you do. We're friends, right?"

Chitoge sighed deeply. "Not like that, exactly…"

"Then, like what?"

"Like, I want to be your bride."

"?!"

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't help but open my eyes in confusion. This had to be a joke, right? Yet, there was something even more unbelievable happening right now, so it could very well be the truth.

"Chitoge, I-"

"Shhh." She moved her foot from my lower area to my mouth, stopping the words that were going to come out next. "Before you answer, you need to be sure, right? I need to show you all the qualities I have that would make me a good bride." She moved her foot down, and gave me a smile. "So, please don't answer until I'm finished here, okay?"

"O-okay." There was something sad in her expression, as if she expected me to reject her as soon as we were finished here, but before I could think on the matter more she moved her foot back down to my penis.

I felt a jolt run up my spine as her foot made contact with it. My breathing became even more hard and ragged than before. "Oooo, it reacted fast." She giggled. "I think I'm gonna learn a lot today."

Slowly, she began to move up and down its length with the bottom of her foot. It felt surprisingly soft for that area, which only excited me more. Waves of pleasure went through my whole body with each stroke, and they were already beginning to grow with intensity.

"Does it feel good?" I looked up at Chitoge to see a perverted grin on her face. She was breathing hard, and her cheeks were flushed red. "Well, does it? Answer me, Raku."

"I-it feels good, Kirisaki-hime."

"Jeez, you're such a pushover, you know? Then again, I guess that's part of why I like you."

She began to move her foot stronger. I could hear both our breathing raggedly moving to the rhythm of the strokes. Suddenly, she stopped.

"…huh?" I looked up at her for a brief moment. "K-Kirisaki-hime?"

She grinned down at me mischievously. "Let's try something a little different, shall we?"

She lifted her foot from my penis and it sprang back up. Then, she rested her foot back down it from the front instead of the back, and it was now facing me instead of her. She began moving her foot again, this time resting her full weight onto it. It almost like she was stepping on my penis. No, come to think of it, that's exactly what it's like.

"How is it?" she said, struggling to contain her breathing almost as much as I was.

"I-It's better, Kirisaki-hime." The base of my penis was stretching out more, and the sensation made it throb heavily. The feeling of a girl stepping on my private place was one that I didn't think I would like as much as I did.

"Huhu, you're so cute when you're honest, Raku-chan. It makes me want to..."

She stopped speaking and began moving her foot faster. Suddenly, I felt the pleasure begin to well up in my crotch, and a pleasant warmth filled my entire body. My body became tight and my hands felt the need to grasp something, as though my body was bracing myself for the sheer power of what was about to burst forth.

"H-huh? Chitoge, wait-"

"What did I-ungh-what did I tell you, Raku-chan?"

The pleasure was gathering in a certain place, and a pressure began to build there. If that pressure didn't release soon, I would go insane.

"K-Kirisaki-hime, please! I'm about to-"

"Say it, Raku! Say it before you spurt everything out all over my leg! Every last drop of it!"

"I-I-I'm about to…I'm going to…I'm…I'M CUMMING!"

Suddenly, she stopped. The pressure that was building there began to fade, and with it my gathering pleasure.

"H-huh?" I couldn't help but be disappointed. I felt like I was about to have a heart attack. "K-Kirisaki-hime, why did you-"

She had a blank expression on her face that was somewhat menacing. She sat there, in silence, for a moment, before getting off the table. She stood on top of my lower area and got on her knees, straddling me so that my penis was touching her panties. The pressure perked up for a moment, excitedly wondering what would happen next.

I stared at her, transfixed, as she moved both her arms to her torso and grasped the bottom of her shirt. Slowly, she raised it, exposing more of her slim and delicate figure. Eventually, she reached her breasts, and my eyes locked onto her bra. It was the same pattern as her panties, fancy and elegant. I could see the outline of her bare breasts through their soft silk.

She removed her shirt, and threw it to the side, next to her skirt and stockings. Still completely silent, she moved both her hands behind her back. My breath caught in my throat. I had never seen a girl's bare breasts before, least of all a girl as sexy as Chitoge. There were a few times where I got curious and searched it up on the internet as a kid, but I would always close the page before the image loaded. I didn't see movies much besides ones about animals, so I never got to see those kinds of scenes even in my teenage years. I had a general idea of what a breast looked like, but I didn't know for sure. Here I was, about to find out in the least expected way possible.

We sat in silence as she fumbled with the clip of her bra. It felt like a long time, but maybe that was because of what she was doing. Finally, finally, finally, I could feel a snapping noise, and the straps of her bra gently fell off her shoulders. Her arms covered her chest, preventing it from fully falling off. I was about to beg her to let me see her breasts when she moved them, letting it fall to my cock.

I breathed in hard. There they were, in the flesh. Her breasts were a moderate size, not large enough to be distracting, but large enough to be entrancing nonetheless. The soft-looking mounds of white flesh stared me right in the face, with the pink center that was forbidden to all but the most deserving and lucky of men clearly visible to me and me alone. Before I could instinctively raise my hands to grope them, she stood up again. My mind couldn't even question why before I found out the answer.

In one swift movement, she moved her hands to her panties, pulled them down, and let them fall to the ground next to her bra. Suddenly, an amazingly beautiful and sexy girl was standing on top of me completely naked. There was a mirror behind her, and when my eyes wandered to it, I could see the reflection of her bare ass. It was firm yet soft-looking, just like the rest of her gorgeous body.

I couldn't speak. I could barely even breathe. She got on her knees and bent over so that her face was right on top of mine and my penis was approaching the entrance to her vagina. She moved her face next to my ear, and whispered:

"It makes me want to fuck you. Hard."

With that, she grasped my penis, and began to guide it towards her entrance.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a shout shocked both of us into reality. I whipped my face at breakneck speed to look towards the source. There, standing with a disgruntled look on her face with her pajamas disheveled and breathing harshly, was Marika Tachibana.

"ENOOOOOOOUGH! I WAS WILLING TO LETCHA GO A LITTLE BIT FOR THE SAKE OF MY JERKIN OFF, BUT THAT. IS. ENOUGH! NO ONE CAN TAKE RAKU-CHAN'S VIRGINITY EXCEPT FOR ME, YOU HEAR?! NOOOO-BODY!"

At that moment, a shape bolted upright out of bed. It was Tsugumi, with her face flushed red and in a panicked expression.

"AAAAAHHHH, I-I-I-I-I WONDER WHAT THE SOURCE OF ALL THAT NOISE IS! I, SEISHIROU TSUGUMI, HAVE JUST WOKEN UP! HMMMM, I WONDER-RAKU ICHIJOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OJOU?!"

With the two girls staring at me and breathing hard, I looked toward the remaining one. Onodera was still in bed, clearly shaking.

"…Onodera?"

"Hi?!"

A high-pitched squeaking noise came from the futon, but there was no other sign of movement. It looked like she was pretending to be asleep, and, like the others, had heard the whole thing.

A strange sense of tranquility overcame me. _So this is what it's like to accept death_ , I thought. With a resigned smile on my face, I turned my head back forwards.

There, snoring quietly with a peaceful expression on her face, was Chitoge. I could tell by her soft breathing that she wasn't pretending.

I sighed, plopping my head onto the floor and staring at the ceiling. "Well…" I said. "I guess this is what I deserve."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2: Onodera's Discovery

"Shuu, do you believe in life after death?"

Shuu looked up at me with his typical cat-like grin in a confused expression. "Well, Raku-chan, that depends. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that I think I might die today, so I have to ask."

Shuu looked like he was pondering something in a moment before the gears in his head clicked. "Something happened at the party last night, didn't it?"

"YEAH, NO THANKS TO YOU!" I couldn't help but yell, startling the people around us. Shuu knew damn well that something would happen, that's why he left. I just know it.

"Whoa there, calm down. I had a personal emergency to attend to." Shuu remained as nonchalant as ever.

"Yeah? What kind?"

"The most important one, of course!" Shuu puffed out his chest and triumphantly said "A GAGGLE OF CUTE GIRLS WAS WALKING ACROSS THE STREET, SO I LEFT TO TAKE PICTURES!"

"I don't know what I expected."

Shuu and I were walking to school, him with his typical cheerful expression and me with a forlorn look of resignation. After…that, Tsugumi and Marika both headed home with robotic looks on their face, while Onodera pretended to be asleep until the break of dawn, when she promptly left without looking me in the eye. Chitoge continued to sleep like an idiot, and when she woke up the next day she didn't remember a thing. I had barely gotten any sleep after what had happened last night, because I was both terrified of what would happen the next day and because my raging erection wouldn't calm down no matter what I did. Not that there was anything I knew how to do in the first place.

"That aside, what am I gonna tell the others? Tsugumi and Marika are probably both angry, and Onodera…"

"Oh? Did you do it in front of them?"

"?!"

I knew Shuu was perceptive, but I didn't think even he would be able to figure out something like this. When he noticed my reaction, his expression changed.

"Um, I was just joking. Hey, Raku did you really…"

"NO! Well, almost. Actually, she just did it with her foot, so I don't know if that counts…" What the hell was I saying?!

Shuu stared blankly at me for a brief second before gripping my shoulders with his arms. "Raku…" he said, looking at me like a father would look at his son leaving for college, "I'm proud of you, son."

"Um, you're not my dad, but thanks."

Before I knew it, we were already at school. I sighed and steeled myself before entering the classroom, expecting the worst. With a sort of courage that I had never felt before in my life, I opened the door.

"Hey, everyo-huh?" When I looked at Onodera's seat, she wasn't there.

"Are you looking for Kosaki-chan? She said she wasn't feeling well, so she's staying home." The sound of Chitoge's voice made me jump back the entire length of the classroom and instinctively raise my defenses. She just stood there, in her sailor outfit and ribbon as usual, looking at me confused.

"Raku? Are…you okay?"

"O-oh, it's nothing. I saw an insect, that's all!"

"I see…" Chitoge took her seat, clearly not satisfied, but not willing to push the matter any further. Still trembling, I took my seat next to her. I don't know why I was so nervous since I already knew she didn't remember anything, but…

My eyes wandered over to her body. Everything that had been bared to me the previous night was now merely implied to the average man, from the glimpses of her slender legs poking out beneath her skirt to the shape of her breasts barely visible from her shirt. "I saw that," I thought. "I saw everything. It's still fresh in my memory. Her legs, her breasts, her butt, her-"

"Um…Darling, can I help you?"

"?! N-no, it's nothing! Don't worry about it!"

Chitoge tilted her head to the side. She was clearly concerned, but there was nothing I could do. It's not like I could just tell her the truth about what had happened last night. I decided to quickly change the subject.

"So, um…you said Onodera wasn't feeling well?"

"Yeah, apparently she has a fever. Do you want to visit her after school?"

"Urgggghhhh…I probably should, shouldn't I?"

"?"

Whether or not she was feeling well because of me or because of a fever, I had to square things away with her. I couldn't keep things like this forever.

"But, there's really nothing I could say to defend myself…" I thought.

I was about to say the same of Tsugumi and Marika, but I just then realized that they weren't there either. "Hey, Chitoge, do you know where Tsugumi and Marika are?"

"Huh? Come to think of it, I-"

"All rise!"

Before Chitoge could finish her sentence, the teacher arrived and began the lesson. "Well, I'll deal with that later." I thought. "For now, I should probably visit Onodera…"

"…Ruri-chan, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Kosaki?"

"Do you believe in life after death?"

"…?"

Ruri's voice over the phone grew silent, and I could tell she was pondering why I would ask that question. Finally, she answered.

"…Something happened at the party last night, didn't it?"

"YEAH, NO THANKS TO YOU, RURI-CHAN!" I knew that Ruri had left the party early to give me and Ichijou-kun a chance to be alone, but there's no way even she would have been able to predict what happened next.

"Calm down, Kosaki. Tell me what happened." Ruri's voice was coaxing and motherly, and I had no choice but to give in.

"W-well, during the party, we all had some sake, and afterwards we all fell asleep at Raku's place. I woke up in the middle of the night because Ichijou-kun and Kirisaki-san were talking, and before I can even tell what happened, they started…they started…" My cheeks flushed red remembering what I heard. I would carry that memory to the grave.

"…"

Ruri made an audible sigh, and said:

"Kosaki, you know that could've been you, right?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE, RURI-CHAN!"

"Then what is?"

"The point is that Ichijou-kun and Kirisaki-san were…were…"

"And? A mafia prince can have multiple wives, can't he?"

"Wha-?! I don't know about that, but that's not the point either!"

I was still totally flustered about what happened last night. As soon as I got home, I told Haru-chan and my mom that I had a fever and they let me stay home without many questions. My mom at least seemed have an inkling of what happened, while Haru took one look at my face and told me that I needed rest.

"Seriously, Ruri-chan, I thought that Ichijou-kun and Kirisaki-san's relationship was fake! I didn't think that they would…actually…" My thoughts trailed off whenever I thought of it. I couldn't help it.

"Really? I thought it was pretty obvious that they liked each other."

"R-Really?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Well, I wanted you to figure these things out for yourself. I can't baby you all the time, Kosaki."

"Uuuu….I guess that's fair…"

"That aside, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, Kirisaki-san and Ichijou-kun are actually dating now, right? I still like Ichijou-kun, but I don't want to get in Kirisaki-san's way either, so…" The thought made my heart twist, but I had no choice but to endure it. I would have to give up on Ichijou-kun.

"…*sigh*. I expected as much from you."

"W-what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Kosaki, listen. I'm going to do some digging into the Shuuei family history. Until then, don't lose hope, alright?"

"Huh? Um…why?"

"Because there's something I want to check out. Know this: It's possible for you to have Ichijou-kun without getting in Kirisaki-san's way."

"...Really? I don't think that's possible, though…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you soon."

"Ruri-chan, wait-!"

Before I could question her on the matter anymore, she hung up. I sighed and plopped back down onto my bed.

"It's possible, huh…" I turned it over in my head, but no matter how many times I thought about it, I didn't see how it could work. "If Kirisaki-san and Ichijou-kun are doing…those kinds of things, then how I could I get involved?"

At the mention of what had happened last night, I could feel my face burning bright red again. From what I could hear, Kirisaki-san was still drunk, and Ichijou-kun was trying to get her to calm down when she got the upper hand on him. From there, things…escalated.

"Doing it with your foot? That seems like an odd way to do it to me…" I thought about sex from time to time, but was always too embarrassed to look into it any further. Even when I was a child, I would look up "penis" on the internet and always closed the page before the image loaded out of shame. I still had only a vague idea of what a penis looked like from textbooks and such, but I didn't go to the movies much unless they were about animals, so I never got to see those kinds of scenes. Eventually, I decided I would save that for a boy I truly liked.

"And that's Ichijou-kun, so I guess I…I…"

I blushed so hard that I thought my face would explode. Softly, I whispered the end to that sentence.

"I…I want to have sex with Ichijou-kun…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I bolted upwards so hard my spine snapped into place.

"Onee-san, do you need anything? Some food or water, maybe?"

"H-H-H-Haru-chan! N-no, I'm fine, thanks!"

"? Well, just let me know if you need something…"

I could hear Haru's footsteps growing further and further away. I took a deep breath and covered my face with my arms. "What is wrong with me…?" I thought to myself. Ever since hearing what had happened last night, my body felt hot and tingly, especially whenever I thought back to it. "Do I actually have a fever…?"

My mind drifted back to it. I had only heard it, I didn't dare move to look, but that was more than enough. Apparently, Kirisaki-san got Ichijou-kun's…thing…out in the open.

"That means…Ichijou-kun's…p-p-p-p-penis…was right there next to me…"

I blushed harder than I've ever blushed before in my life. Even though I didn't know what a penis looked like, the thought of seeing Ichijou-kun's made me feel weird in a certain area.

"Ichijou-kun's breathing…was so hard…I-I wonder if I can make Ichijou-kun breathe like tha-?!"

Without even knowing it, my hand had moved down to that area. Touching it made waves of a strange new feeling resonate throughout my entire body.

"Huh?! What…what is this?"

Curious, I touched it more. It felt sensitive to the slightest sensation, so I caressed it softly, being sure not to get too rough out of fear I might break something.

"Mmm…it feels….good?"

I had never felt this feeling before. What is this? I knew that women used the vagina to have sex, but I didn't know it was also capable of doing things like this…

"Unnngghhh….Ichijou-kun…."

Before I knew it, my mind was wandering back to last night. Only instead of Kirisaki-san being on top of Ichijou-kun, Ichijou-kun was on top of me.

"Mmm….Ichijou-kun…that's good, right there….oh…."

Even though I had no idea what was going on, I couldn't stop. I began to move my hand in a circular motion, harder, faster. I started pumping my hips in rhythm to the strokes, and my breathing got hard.

"I-Ichijou-kun! Faster, faster! I-I've wanted this for so long…!"

My other hand moved seemingly by itself up my shirt and under my bra. I fondled my breast, feeling the two sensitive areas move in concert with each other, building in pleasure more and more. A tight sensation began to build in my lower area.

"I-Ichijou-kun, I want you have to sex with me, I want you to f-f-f-fuck me, Ichijou-kun, f-fuck me hard, please, oh…OH…"

The tight sensation began to rise higher and higher. My feet bucked wildly and my eyes rolled into my sockets. It kept building and building and it just felt so good.

"I-Ichijou-kun…make me feel this way…make me…make me….ooh...OOOOH….OOOOOOOOHHHH….."

"Um…Onodera-san?"

Suddenly I stopped and looked up. Standing there, blushing furiously with his eyes wide open, was Ichijou-kun.

"H…hi."

I sat awkwardly on the bed as Onodera buried her face into her pillow. I had no idea what to say. For the second day in a row, I found myself in an unbelievable situation. "Did I get cursed again?" I thought. "I'll have to see that old woman at the temple…" Then again, if this was a curse, walking in on your crush masturbating to you is a weird idea of a curse.

"A-again, I'm really sorry, Onodera-san…I knocked and you didn't answer, so…"

Silence.

"I-um-I heard that you weren't feeling well, so I came to visit…are you doing okay?"

Silence.

"Hey, Onodera-san, say something…"

Silence.

"O-Onodera-san, are you even conscious? Onodera-san…!"

"Ichijou-kun…"

My back jolted straight. "Y-yes?"

She looked up from the pillow, tears in her eyes, and stared me in the face. "Do you believe in life after death?"

"G-get a hold of yourself, Onodera-san!"

"B-b-b-but you walked in on me doing such a shameful act…and I was saying…I was saying…"

Onodera buried her face back in her pillow. I was at a loss for words.

"Um…you know…it's not that shameful…when you consider what you heard me doing last night, I'm the much more shameful one here…" Onodera tensed, and I felt the urge to jump out the window.

"L-Look, it's really not that bad. In fact, I'm honored that you feel that way about me."

Onodera looked up at me with the eyes of a puppy, and I felt my heart leap out of my chest. "R-really?"

"Y-yeah! In fact, I-"

I stopped myself. If I said those next words, there would be no going back. Onodera tilted her head.

"You…what?"

"I…I…"

I gulped down hard. Now that I know Onodera feels the same way about me, there was really no point in keeping things a secret. Plus, after last night, I felt like I had lost a little of my grasp on reality. Enough to do something crazy.

"I…I like you too, Onodera-san."

"?!"

Onodera's mouth was opened wide in shock. Her eyes glazed over, and it looked like she was staring right through me at something far into the distance that I couldn't see in this plane of existence.

"O-Onodera-san?"

"…Since when?"

"Since middle school…"

"What?! I liked you since then too!"

"Huh?! Seriously?! Wait, then, that time you said you knew a girl who liked me in middle school, you were talking about…"

We both stared at each other, the information overloading our brains. It felt like we would be sitting there forever, completely in shock, when suddenly Onodera broke the silence with a giggle.

"Wha…? Onodera-san…?"

"Oh, sorry, I just couldn't help but laugh. All this time, all this fussing, and we felt the same way all along…"

Now that I thought about it, the situation was a little bit comical. A smile came onto my lips and both of us finally relaxed.

"So, what now?"

"Hm? Well, I guess we're…dating?"

"We are?" Onodera seemed concerned. "But what about Kirisaki-san?"

"Huh? What about her?"

"Well, you're still in a fake relationship, right? Plus, there's…" Onodera shivered. I didn't have to guess as to what she was alluding to.

"Onodera-san, as long as we keep things private, I think it's possible for us to have a relationship. And as for…that, it was something that I got roped into by Kirisaki-san. I didn't consent to it in the slightest." A small part of me doubted the validity of that statement, but I ignored it.

Onodera looked up at me hopefully. "R-really?"

I smiled at her. "Yes. Really. Besides, I just walked in on you masturbating, so I guess we can call it even."

She suddenly grew silent, and I realized what I had just said. "Damn, I got too comfortable and ended up saying something stupid…" I thought. Before I could apologize, Onodera spoke.

"Ichijou-kun."

"Y-yes?"

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?"

"Well…yeah, I guess." Even saying the words made me blush.

"So we can have sex, right?"

"…huh?"

I didn't process the words that I had just heard properly. Surely, there was some kind of mistake. "Onodera-san, I didn't-"

"Do you want to have sex with me, Ichijou-kun? Right now?"

Onodera was blushing furiously, but looking at me with a completely sincere expression on her face. There was legitimately nothing I could say in that moment. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"If you don't want to, I understand…"

"! I-it's not that I don't want to…" Truth be told, the thought had crossed my mind quite often, but I thought it was so outlandish that I didn't entertain it. Yet, here I was, with the girl of my dreams asking me to have sex with her.

"Then, what is it?"

"I-it's just that…that's moving a little too fast, don't you think?"

"Ichijou-kun, we've been taking our time since middle school. Haven't we been moving too slow?"

"E-even if you say that, we just started dating…"

Part of me was screaming "DO IT" at me with the force of a freight train, but I kept myself restrained. As much as I wanted to, something felt wrong about doing it this early in the relationship, and in such an odd context too.

Onodera sighed shakily. "Fine."

"…Fine?" I was worried I had upset her.

"If you don't want to do it yet, then what if we do something else instead?"

"Something…else? Like what?"

"Like this."

She got out of bed and stood in front of me. Her clothes were still disheveled from me walking in on her earlier, and it took all my willpower to look away. "O-Onodera-san, what are you..?!"

Suddenly, she got on her knees so that her face was in front of my crotch. Then, with one swift motion, she pulled down the zipper to my trousers. It happened so fast that I could barely react. "O-O-Onodera-san?!"

"You said you don't want to do it yet, right? Does that mean this is fine?"

"I-I-I-I-I...I mean…I don't know, I've never been in a situation like this before but maybe it's still too early I don't know what's going on at all right now-"

"Ichijou-kun." Onodera's voice stopped my racing thoughts. "You remember what you saw when you entered this room just now, right?"

"H-how could I forget? It happened just a few minutes ago…"

"When I started touching myself…no, even before that, when I heard you and Kirisaki-san, something inside me changed. I felt feelings I've never known I was even capable of feeling before. And now, after hearing you say that you like me, I…I can't take it anymore…"

"Onodera-san…" It was clear that this was something she had no experience with. I felt bad taking advantage of something so innocent. "Look, I-"

Then, she looked up at me, her eyes begging. "Please, Raku…at least let me put it in my mouth…please…I need it…"

All of a sudden, my resolve that I had just gathered up crumbled away in an instant. "Okay."

Onodera smiled gently. "Thank you, Raku…" she said as she pulled down my pants. "I promise you won't regret it."

I stared, not able to move, as Onodera grabbed my underwear. My erect member was already visible through the fabric. "I can't believe this is happening to me for the second day in a row." I thought. I must really be blessed by the Gods.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them, a fire in her eyes that I'd never seen before. Softly and gracefully, she pulled down my underwear and let it fall to the floor on top of my pants.

"…!"

I heard a small gasp coming from her lips. She stared at my erect penis, her eyes frozen in an expression of shock and wonder.

"…Onodera-san?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I've never seen one before…I never even knew what it looked like…"

"R-really? Not even in movies?"

"N-no…" It seems Onodera and I were more similar than it originally seemed.

Gently, she wrapped her hand around it. A sharp pleasurable sensation ran from my crotch up my spine. Slowly and deliberately, she began to move her hand up and down its entire length.

"Is this…alright?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Y-yeah, it's fine. Keep going."

"Alright. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it, Raku…" Hearing her call me by my first name made my heart jump.

She stroked my penis, moving her hand from the base to the tip. Every time she touched the tip, I could feel something inside me growing. It was the same sensation I felt when Chitoge did it with her foot.

"O-Onodera, could you touch the tip more?"

"? Like this?"

She spread her fingers so that they were covering where the shaft meets the head and closed them, making them stroke the entirety of my tip.

"Y-yeah, like that. And stroke the shaft while you're doing it." Maybe it's because this wasn't the first time I was in a situation like this, but I felt oddly calm.

"Okay. I'll do anything to make you feel good, Raku. Anything." She began to stroke my head with one hand while moving the other hand up and down my shaft. The feeling of her soft, slender fingers jerking me off made my head spin. I felt like I could let it out at any moment.

"Onodera, could you…?"

"Are you ready now? I'm at my limit as well. Please give me your dick, Raku…all of it…"

"O-okay. It's all yours, Onodera. Take it. All of it. Now." My tone grew strangely forceful for a second. Even I didn't know what had come over me.

"Yes, Raku…I need it…" Still grasping the shaft, she opened her mouth and moved her face closer to my penis. I could feel her hot breath on my head as she took it in. As soon as the head was in, she clasped her mouth down softly, letting her tongue and the base of her mouth make contact with it.

"Mmmm…" I heard a muffled moan of pleasure from Onodera's throat. The sensation was hot and moist, but extremely pleasant. I felt like I could melt away.

She began to suck on it, shyly at first, but growing harder. She moved her head up and down from the bottom of the head to the middle of the shaft. A tingly, warm sensation moved with her mouth, and I could feel the gathering pressure mounting again. "If I don't let it out this time, I think I might die." I thought to myself.

"Onodera, could you do it with your hand and your mouth at the same time?"

"Mm? Rike rhis?"

She moved her hand up and down the shaft in unison her head. As soon as her head left an area, her hand was there to keep the pressure up.

"Yeah, like that…ungh…"

Moving seemingly on their own, my hands grabbed her hair and began controlling her head's movements. They got a little rougher, and although there was some resistance at first as Onodera tried to figure out what I wanted, her movements eventually got back into their normal rhythm.

"Unngh…Onodera…just like that…it feels so good…"

"Mmm…Ah'm grad, Ichijou-kun…I ahnt to ahke you eel this ood…"

"Keep going, Onodera…keep going...don't stop…ahh…"

Our voices grew thin and weak as we each focused on our individual pleasure. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes, taking in the sounds and sensations of Onodera sucking my dick. Suddenly, her motions grew more intense.

"?! Onodera, what are you-?!"

"Ichijou-kun…Ichijou-kun…!"

Her hand began stroking me furiously, while her head bobbed up and down as she sucked harder than before. Suddenly, she took her hand away and started moving her head up and down the entire length of my shaft.

"Ungh, gah, Onodera, when did you learn to-aaaahh!"

Her tongue was stimulating my head as I felt it hit her throat. My body began to pump its hips, fucking her in the mouth. The pressure began to rise and rise, building and building, until I started going insane from sheer pleasure.

"Onodera…ONODERA…!"

"Ichijou-kun….ICHIJOU-KUN…!"

My head jerked back as I prepare for it all to burst forth into her mouth. However, before it could, I heard a peculiar sound. I briefly regained enough of my senses to look down at her body, and when I did, I saw what she was doing with her other hand.

"Onodera, stop."

As soon as I gave the command, she did. Even she looked shocked at the speed she followed my order. She took my dick out of her mouth and looked up at me.

"I-Ichijou-kun? What is it?

"I'm sorry, you were right. Let's have sex."

"?! R-really?"

"Yes, really. I'm sorry, it was selfish to let myself have all the pleasure while I gave you nothing in return."

"Ichijou-kun, I really don't mind. I'm getting more than enough pleasure from making you feel good."

"No, Onodera. That's not enough. Let's give each other pleasure, OK?"

"Ichijou-kun…?!"

In a motion so fast I surprised even myself, I grabbed her by the hair, yanked her up and threw her on the bed. She looked up at me with an expression that was a mix of confusion and excitement.

"Wait, Ichijou-kun, slow down-"

"No, Onodera. You said it yourself. We can't slow down. Not now." The feelings that I had been keeping inside myself for all these years finally burst to the surface. "I'm going to have sex with you, Onodera. Hard."

Onodera stared up at me in admiration. "Ichijou-kun…" She closed her eyes again, took another deep breath, and opened them. "Alright. Let's do it. Please give it to me hard, Ichijou-kun."

As soon as she gave her consent, I took off my shirt, making myself completely naked. Taking the hint, Onodera began working on the clasp of her skirt. As soon as she got it off and threw it to the side of the bed, I saw the state her lower area was in.

"Onodera, I…"

"Please don't talk, Raku. Just look."

She removed her dirtied and wrinkled panties, fully exposing her lower area. Then she squirmed to remove her shirt, and as soon as she did, she began working on the clip of her bra. The moment it came loose, she threw it away. There both of us were, completely naked and breathing heavily, me sitting on the bed and her laying down on it.

"Take a look at me, Raku. This is me. All of me." Onodera didn't make an attempt to cover anything up. "Is it satisfactory?"

I moved my eyes, examining her body, taking in every last detail. Her figure wasn't as firm and well-trained as Chitoge's, but rather, it was soft and gentle-looking, like a princess. Her breasts were about the same size at Chitoge's, large enough to be noticeable but not distracting. Her legs, which were always visible under her skirt, were slender and pale. Her skin looked so soft that I thought just touching it with my hands would make me go insane.

"It's more than satisfactory. It's perfect."

Onodera blushed. "Really? I'm honored you would say that, Raku. Please, think of my body as a sexual object for you to use as you see fit. Ram it into me, be rough with me and don't stop until you've let out every last drop…!"

"Onodera!"

I moved on top of her, pinning her to the bed. At the exact same moment, she spread her legs, exposing the deepest part of her for me to see.

"Please put it in, Raku. I need it."

I grasped my penis and moved it towards her entrance.

"Hey, Onee-san, why aren't you answering? You have a…"

Right as I was about to enter her, I heard a voice coming from the door, looking up, I saw Haru, her eyes completely glazed over. Before any of us could react, she bolted out of the door, shut it and ran down the hall, leaving both us to reflect on what just happened. I looked down at Onodera, and she looked up at me.

"…"

"…"

…It seems now that both of us have come to our senses, we're completely frozen in horror. That's a problem.

"…I should go."

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, Ichijou-kun."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

I grabbed my clothes from the side of the bed and dressed silently as Onodera covered herself up with a blanket, staring at the ceiling. When I was fully dressed, I gave her a final farewell.

"Well, see you later, Onodera."

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

It seems like she wasn't listening to what I was saying. I left her room, walked down the hall, went down the stairs and opened the door to the candy shop. There, I saw Tsugumi waiting with a worried expression that turned into one of surprise when she saw me.

"R-Raku Ichijou! What are you doing-wait, never mind that, how is-wait a minute, we need to talk about-"

Her jumbled thoughts was interrupted by my sudden scream. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEEEEEEEEEEEEENED?!"

THE END


	3. Chapter 3: Tsugumi's Dilemma

"Uggggh, Black Tiger, I'm booooored~"

Paula whined from the tatami while sitting in front of the fan. I, however, had much more pressing thoughts than her boredom.

 _It's normal…it's completely normal…it's totally normal for those two to do those things…they're in a relationship, after all…wait, is it normal to do it in front of other people? No, of course it isn't! But, that's Ojou's decision-_

"Black Tiger? Hey, Black Tiger? Are you listening?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed in complete and utter confusion, making Paula jump out of surprise. Ever since that I had witnessed that…incident last night, my thoughts were going around in a circle. Even though she knew they were in a relationship and they would do those kinds of things eventually, having to hear it myself made it all the more shocking.

 _They did those things…together…Ojou-sama and Raku Ichijou….did…._

"Um, Black Tiger…did something happen at the party last night?"

"YEAH, NO THANKS TO YOU!" I snapped at Paula without having any particular reason besides wanting to direct my feelings towards someone.

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU MUST HAVE TOOK ANOTHER ONE OF CLAUDE-SAMA'S CRAZY'S INVENTIONS! LIKE AN APHRODISIAC OR SOMETHING! THAT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION FOR WHY…WHY…"

I slumped down onto the ground. Paula stared at me in confusion, and I couldn't blame her. She had never seen me in this state before.

"Black Tiger…did you see Ichijou-kun and Kirisaki-san…doing things?"

"?!"

I jumped up, blushing furiously. "H-H-HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Well, it's just from your actions, it's clear that you witnessed something happening between him and another woman…"

"Uggggghhhh…"

I hung my head, too embarrassed to show Paula my face. For such a stubborn child, she had sharp instincts. I guess that was what made her such a good assassin.

"Paula…why am I so upset about this? It was an accident, and they're in a relationship, so I shouldn't be that flustered about it…"

"Why are you asking me? Obviously it's because you like him."

I couldn't help but jump in shock.

"LIKE HELL I DO! Why are you always saying things like that, anyway?!"

Paula sighed melodramatically. "Black Tiger, you really are hopeless when it comes to men, aren't you? It's obvious just from your reactions. In battle, you're unpredictable, but with everything else I can read you like a book."

"What about my reactions says I like him?! Every time you mention it, it makes me angry, doesn't it?!"

"If it wasn't true, then it wouldn't make you that angry, would it?"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!"

I groaned, defeated. There was no point arguing with Paula on anything. She looked at me with pity.

"Look, Black Tiger. Think about it. I've said this before, haven't I? You can be his second woman."

"?!"

The image of Raku Ichijou carrying an affair with me in secret flashed in my brain again. Instinctively, I slammed my head against the wall to ward it off, leaving a large dent. Despite this, Paula seemed nonchalant.

"See? It's exactly that kind of over-the-top reaction that I'm talking about."

"Paula…please stop talking."

"Whatever you say. I'm going to get some ice cream."

Paula began to leave the room. However, as she was reaching for the doorknob, she turned around to look at me.

"Oh, Black Tiger, one more thing."

"What?"

"The Black Tiger I know wouldn't let something as trivial as another woman get in the way of her love."

"…even if that wasn't irrelevant, I'm pretty sure she would."

Paula shrugged. "Well, I tried. Your loss, I guess." She left and closed the door.

I laid down on the floor, staring at the ceiling. I had no idea what was going on. Was this just my overprotectiveness of Ojou? Did I still want to protect her from Raku Ichijou?

 _No, that can't be it. I accepted their relationship a while ago, didn't I?_

Before I could think about it any further, there was a knock at the door. I got up off the floor after a brief struggle and went to open it, when I heard the voice at the other side.

"Tsugumi? It's me, Chitoge. Are you okay?"

As I was reaching for the door, I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't know why, of course, Ojou visiting was a pretty common occurrence. However, after what happened last night, I couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

"A-apologies, Ojou! I'm in the washroom! What is it?"

"Ah, I just wanted to see how you were doing since you didn't come to school. Are you alright?"

I couldn't help but smack my forehead. I had a feeling I forgot something in my constant ruminating on last night's events, but I didn't think I could forget something as important as going to school.

"I-I'm fine, Ojou! I just had some important business to attend to, that's all!"

"Is that so? I see…" Ojou sounded concerned from the other side of the door. I felt bad for making my mistress feel worried, but looking at her now felt like an impossible feat.

"It's just that Onodera-san and Marika-san didn't come to school either, so I was worried that maybe there was a fever going around or something…"

"…Huh? Tachibana-san and Onodera-san?"

Come to think of it, Tachibana had witnessed the events of last night as well. It would make sense for her to be out of commission for a bit after seeing such a scene.

 _But Onodera-san was asleep the whole time, so why…?_

"I've got work to do, so I won't be able to visit her. I was going to ask you to visit her for me, but since you're busy, I should probably ask someone else-"

"! No, don't worry about it! I have enough time to see her!" I was worried about Onodera-san, but more importantly, it would help me take my mind off things to talk to someone.

"Ah, really? Well, okay, then…" Ojou sounded suspicious of something, but thankfully didn't question my actions. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yes! Of course, Ojou!"

I heard her footsteps gradually fading way and sighed deeply. What was wrong with me? I couldn't even look my mistress in the eye.

 _That aside, I suppose I should visit Onodera-san soon…_

Steeling myself and making sure that Ojou and Paula's presences were completely gone, I opened the door and began to walk to Onodera-san's house.

"Raku…Ichijou? What are you yelling about?"

Tsugumi stared at me, understandably shocked by my outburst. However, after what just happened combined with the events of last night, I had arrived to a conclusion.

"Sorry, Tsugumi, but could you stay away from me for a while?"

"What? Why?"

"I think I might be a loose man who uses the feelings of all the women around him for physical pleasure, so please don't speak to me."

"Huh?!"

Tsugumi stared at me with a befuddled expression, but that was all the explanation I could offer her. I began to walk past her to the door when she grabbed my shoulder.

"W-wait a minute, Raku Ichijou! You just came from Onodera-san's room, right? Is she alright? Plus, I n….I need to ask you some questions about l-l-last ni-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, I fell to the floor, completely drained of energy.

"Honestly, Raku Ichijou, I can't believe you. Why do I have to carry you like this?"

"S-sorry…"

Tsugumi was carrying me to her apartment, where I would rest before returning home. I practically begged her to bring me home instead, but her apartment was nearer, and all the trains and buses were closed. It seems that I had no option but to try to resist my urges.

 _That might be easier said than done, though, considering this is Tsugumi we're talking about here…_

I stared down her neck at her chest. It seems that right now she was wearing a binder, but I had knowledge of the true monsters that lay underneath. I had always considered Tsugumi attractive, but since I was devoted to Onodera, I brushed off any thoughts of being with her. Besides, she always acted like she hated me, so I doubt she would respond to such an offer well. Not that I planned on making any sort of offer in the first place.

 _But with Chitoge and now Onodera, I'm not really sure if I can trust myself anymore…_

"Raku Ichijou…are you alright? From your current state, it seems like something happened to shake you up…"

"…sorry, Tsugumi-san, but could you please not ask me about it? I'd rather not relive it right now…"

"Oh…I-I see…"

She seemed worried, but she didn't want to push too far either. I felt bad making her feel like this, but I couldn't just tell her that Onodera and I had almost had sex just a few minutes ago.

"Gnnnnggghhh-!"

"R-Raku Ichijou?! What's going on?!"

"N-nothing, just reliving a painful memory…"

"Are…are you sure I shouldn't be bringing you to a hospital?"

"No, I'm fine. Just keep walking, please."

"V-very well…"

Tsugumi kept walking, and I could see the lights of her apartment building in the foreground. It seems we were reaching our destination.

 _That aside, what's that amazing smell? It smells like flowers…_

I could smell an amazing scent coming from nearby. At first, I thought it was from a nearby flower patch or something similar, but then I realized it was coming from Tsugumi-san.

 _Do…do all girls smell this good? I don't remember smelling anything like this with Chitoge and Onodera…_

I stared at her face. Her eyebrows were knotted and her face look tired and worried, but for some reason that just made her look all the more cuter.

 _G-get a hold of yourself, Raku Ichijou! You can't let this happen for the third time in a row! Then you really will be an unforgiveable man!_

"…Uuumm, Raku Ichijou? Do you mind adjusting your posture? Something is poking my back…"

"?...!"

I held in my gasp and turned away my blushing my face. "S-sure…" I said, and when she looked away, I quickly stuffed my hand down my pants and adjusted my erection so that it was tucked into my legs. "T-there you go."

"Thank you." she said as we made our way up the stairs to the apartment. As she opened the door, a feeling of dread made its way up my body. _I really hope nothing will happen here…_

She set me down on the futon and went into the kitchen. "Shall I make you something to eat? Perhaps a cup of tea?"

"A cup of tea is fine, please…"

I lay down on the futon and pondered where I should go from here. Onodera confessed to me, and I confessed back, so I guess that would make us a couple, but how do we continue our relationship from…that? Plus, there was still the matter of what happened last night…

 _Uggghhh…how do I deal with all this? It's just too much at once…_

"Here's your cup of tea." Tsugumi suddenly came from kitchen brandishing two steaming cups, startling me for a bit. "T-thanks." I said, taking the hot porcelain cup she handed me. I took a sip, letting the bitter sweetness fill my throat and relax my body.

"It's delicious, as usual. Thank you, Tsugumi-san."

"Y-you're welcome." Tsugumi turned away, blushing fiercely. _Did she have a cold or something?_ I thought. Then, I remembered.

"Tsugumi, you witnessed what happened last night, didn't you?"

"?!"

Tsugumi's back immediately straightened at the mention of last night. "W-what are you talking about?! Yes, I did see Ojou and you in t-t-t-t-that state, but I didn't hear anything! Absolutely nothing!"

"Tsugumi-san, even if you say that, it's obvious from your reaction that it's not true…"

"Ah…"

Tsugumi's shoulders slumped and she hung her head. "Yes. I heard…most of it."

"Starting from when?"

"From when Ojou was shouting at you to call her Kirisaki-hime…"

"Oh." So pretty much everything, then.

"I know that you two are in a relationship, but please be discrete in the future. Doing such acts in a room with me, Onodera-san and Tachibana-san will only lead to disaster."

"I-I couldn't help it! You heard what happened, right? She had me pinned down and would've choked me with her foot if I didn't do what she said! Besides, you know we're not in a real relationship."

"Even so, Raku Ichijou, you could've put up more of a fight as a ma-" She stopped speaking. "Wait. What did you just say?"

"Huh? Like I said, she had me pinned down and was basically threatening me, I had no choice but to go along with it. Plus, it's not like we're in a real relation-" Suddenly, I remembered that I hadn't told Tsugumi about the truth of me and Chitoge's relationship. "Oh."

I looked up from my cup of tea. Standing in front of me with a killing aura, was the legendary assassin Black Tiger. "Please," she said. "Tell me about the meaning of your words. Now."

"I see…" I finished my explanation of our circumstances, and Tsugumi looked completely and utterly dejected. "So your relationship is fake for the purpose of creating peace between the Shuuei Group and and the Beehive Gang."

"I'm sorry…" I said. "We were planning on telling you at some point, but it just never came up…"

"No, it's fine, your actions are understandable…more than that, I'm just sad that I didn't figure it out sooner…"

"Please don't be." She looked like she might deflate.

"After what happened with Claude, we knew we could trust you, it's just that a lot of things happened and it sort of…slipped our minds."

"I see…" Tsugumi breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry about me. I won't tell Claude-sama about it, nor anyone else."

"Thank you." That was really all I could say.

"That aside, if that's the case, then how do you explain what happened last night?"

"Hm? Oh…" It was a natural question to ask, but one I had no answer for.

"Well, you see, it's like I said…Chitoge was drunk, and she got sort of…excited…"

"Raku Ichijou." Her stern tone made me stand at attention.

"Are you implying that my mistress is the kind of woman who would do such things with a man she was not in a relationship with?"

"W-what?! No! I mean, why are you asking me?! I don't know!"

"…"

She stared at me with fiery eyes. For a moment, I thought she was going to kill me.

"L-look, I didn't mean for it to happen, alright?! You were there, weren't you?! You heard me struggling!"

"…Yes, I suppose I did." She breathed a deep sigh, and her threatening aura disappeared. "Alright, Raku Ichijou. I will let you off the hook this one time and have a talk with Ojou later, but if I hear or see any other non-necessary instances of you touching Ojou…I presume I don't have to spell it out, do I?"

"No, you don't! Crystal clear!"

She gave me a stern look, then picked up the empty cups on the table and took them to the sink to wash them. I gave a sigh of relief, and fell down onto the futon. After everything that had happened the past couple days, I was completely and utterly exhausted. Before I knew it, my eyes had shut, and my consciousness was drifting away. _Well, I know now that nothing will happen here, at least…_

"Raku I-oh." I returned from washing the cups to see Raku Ichijou completely knocked out. Sighing, I knelt down next to him and put the covers of the table over his body. "Honestly, what happened to you today?" I said to his sleeping face. "How horrible could something be to make someone react like that?"

Just then, I heard a knock at the door, followed by the sound of the knob turning. "Black Tiger, are you in? You weren't here when I came back, so I went out for a stroll-"

The moment Paula saw me kneeling next to Raku's unconscious figure, she left and shut the door. I could hear the sounds of heavy objects being moved, and immediately went down bust the door down. However, no matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't budge.

"Paula! What are you doing?! Open the door this instant!"

"I knew you could do it, Black Tiger! I knew you would take him for yourself eventually!"

"That's not what's going on here!"

"Shh, no more refusals! Here, I found these at the bookstore while I was taking a walk." A sliding noise came from beneath me, and I looked down to see an assortment of magazines piled on the floor. "Use them for reference. Have fuuuuun~" I could hear the sound of Paula skipping away in joy.

"Hey, where are you going?! Come back! Paula?! PAULA!" Even after throwing my full force against the door, it wouldn't budge. "Damnit, what did that girl reinforce this with?!"

I sighed and slumped to the floor with my back against the floor. I noticed the magazines that Paula had left before leaving, and resigning myself to my fate, I picked them up. Two seconds later, I threw them against the wall.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" I shouted before burying my face in my hands. It took all my willpower not to cry in that moment.

 _I can't believe this. What kind of situation am I in now?_

Blushing, I looked up at Raku Ichijou. He was still sleeping peacefully, despite all the racket I just made. "I like you?" I said out loud. "Honestly, how could I like someone like you? Besides, you're in a relationship with O-"

I paused. Didn't he just tell me that their relationship was fake? "N-no!" I said, shaking my head rapidly. "Even putting that aside, I don't respect him as a man! Wait, didn't I say I respected him when I thought I was going to transfer back to America? But, still…aaaargh!"

I repeatedly slammed my head against the door. After leaving another dent, I stopped. The more I thought about it, the more I realized there wasn't any point in denying it anymore.

"I…I like Raku Ichijou."

Saying the words at first made me cringe, so I said them again.

"I like…I like Raku Ichijou."

They were starting to sink in, and I felt the need to say them louder and louder.

"I like Raku Ichijou. I like Raku Ichijou. I like Raku Ichijou! I LIKE RAKU ICHIJOU!"

Suddenly, a banging noise came from the room next door. "SHUT UP!" said a voice. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE IT IS?!"

"S-sorry!" I replied. I was never more flustered in my life than I was at that moment.

I took a deep breath, regaining my composure. I looked at Raku Ichijou, resting without a care in the world under the futon. _I can't believe I fell for a guy like this…_ I thought to myself

Just then, I began to think about my circumstances. I barricaded in a room with the boy I liked, with him totally unconscious. _I could do anything to him, and he wouldn't know…_

I shook the shameful thoughts from head. _Wait, that's rape! I can't do that!_

For some reason, Paula's words floated into my head. "The Black Tiger I know wouldn't let anything get in her way." she said. _I wouldn't let anything get in my way, huh…_

I stared at the magazines I threw across the room. They were cluttered and lopsided, but one of them was open to a page that immediately caught my eye. Getting up from the door, I walked over to it and picked it up. At that moment, a lightbulb flashed above my head.

 _T-This is it!_ I thought. _I can't force him to do anything, but if I do this…!_

"Mmmmrgh….where…am I….?"

Consciousness flowed back into my head. I was still groggy and half-asleep, so the memories of yesterday came back slowly.

"Oh, that's right…that thing happened with Onodera, I met Tsugumi and collapsed, then she took me to her apartment…"

"G-good morning, Raku Ichijou. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh, Tsugumi…that would be lovely, thank you."

Tsugumi was wearing an apron, but aside from that she was completely naked. From the kitchen, I could see her backside completely disposed as she worked over the stove. _What a nice butt…_ I idly thought to myself.

"H-here." Tsugumi came over to the table with some coffee and American-style pancakes. "Have something to eat, alright? You're probably still exhausted from yesterday."

"Thanks…" I took the steaming coffee from Tsugumi's hand and drank a sip, returning me to my full senses. It was then that I realized the situation that I was currently in.

"Tsugumi-san."

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you naked?"

"I-isn't it obvious? To tempt you, of course!"

I fell back onto the futon and closed my eyes. "Raku Ichijou?! Hey! You're not dreaming! Wake up!"

"I'm sorry, Dream Tsugumi-san. I really would like to stay here, but I don't want to be a loose man."

"I'm telling you, this isn't a dream! Here-" Tsugumi took the coffee cup and lightly put my hand in.

"OW!" My hand instantly reacted to the heat. Whatever sleepiness still remained in my body was completely blown away. "S-see?" Tsugumi stared at me with nervous eyes.

"Huh, I guess you're right. I'm not dreaming." I thought about this for a little bit. "Wait, I'm not dreaming? I'm not dreaming?! I'M NOT DREAMING?!"

"Shh!" Tsugumi moved to close my mouth. "Be quiet! You'll disturb the neighbors!"

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"I just said, to tempt you!"

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO TEMPT ME?! TEMPT ME TO DO WHAT?!"

"Would you please be quiet?!" Tsugumi blushed heavily and looked away for a brief moment, then looked back at me with eyes filled with determination. "I…I like you, OK?!"

"HUH?!"

"Please, calm down already!"

I covered my forehead with my hand. It didn't seem like I was sick. This was reality.

"W-why would you like me?! You hate me, don't you?!"

"What?! No I don't! I never said anything like that!"

"Yes, you did! Whenever Marika pounces on me, you always blame me!"

"T-that was…that was just me being considerate of Ojou!"

"And you're being considerate of her now?!"

"I-it's fine, right?! Like you said, you're not in an actual relationship, so…"

I rubbed my temples. I felt like my head was going to explode. _Tsugumi was the one person I thought I could count on to have nothing happen with, and now…_ I would definitely have to have a talk with the old woman at the temple later.

"…why didn't you say anything before?"

"Huh?" Tsugumi seems to have realized that I relaxed, but she was still tense. "Well…you were still in a relationship with Ojou, so I thought it would be inappropriate…plus, I didn't respect you as a man until recently, so…"

I fell back down onto the futon. _Why? Why did the Gods bless someone like me with this destiny?_

Tsugumi fidgeted uncomfortably. "Do you…do you think I'm unsuitable?" she stammered out.

"! Not at all! I think you're very kind and beautiful, and you would make an excellent wife someday, but-"

Tsugumi's face was bright red, and I realized what I was saying. "But what?" she asked timidly.

"…well, it's just that…" Onodera's face flashed in my mind. "I…I just can't, OK?" I couldn't tell her about me and Onodera, not in this situation.

Tsugumi's face grew dark. "I see." she said simply.

"You do? In that case, will you please put some clothes o-"

"Yes, I see. If you have no reason to not be mine, then I will simply have to make you mine."

"Oh, thank goodness you understa…what?"

Tsugumi moved with the speed of a panther. I didn't even see her before she had pinned me to ground and knelt on top of me.

"T-Tsugumi-san?! What are you-"

"Be silent." I could tell from her aura and her voice that I was no longer speaking to Seishirou Tsugumi. I was speaking to Black Tiger. "Just lay there and moan."

While still pinning me to the floor with her knees, she raised her arms behind her neck and began undoing the knot of her apron. My heart was beating fast for the third day in a row. I already knew that Tsugumi had an amazing body, so there was no telling what I might do once I saw it fully exposed.

"T-Tsugumi-san, please-"

"SILENCE!"

Despite my extreme reservations, I instantly knew to shut my mouth. After a bit of fumbling, the knot to her apron came undone, and it fell right on top of my face.

"Huh?! Hey, Tsugumi, what is this?! I can't see-!"

In an instant, the apron was cast away like garbage, and the sight before me made my breath catch in my throat. Chitoge's naked body was amazing. Onodera's naked body was breathtaking. But Tsugumi's naked body was in a league of its own. Her body was slender and thin, yet had an alluring curviness to it. Her breasts, already noticeably large through her clothes, were even larger completely bared. To be expected from an assassin, she was incredibly fit and well-trained, with her lower area being completely without blemish. It was like looking at a painting of a Goddess.

"Tsugumi…you're…"

"Hmm? I'm what?"

"…You're perfect." I had said the same thing about Onodera, and I still meant it, but here the words took on a whole new meaning.

"Oh, you think so? Thank you." Tsugumi was still in Black Tiger mode, and didn't seem to pay my compliment much heed. She moved her hand beneath my belt and grasped what was there. "I'll be taking this out now, if you don't mind."

My senses that had been blown away by seeing Tsugumi's naked body briefly returned. "Wait, I do mi-?!"

Before I could even finish my objection, she managed to take my cock out of my pants. _How is that even humanly possible?!_ I thought.

Upon seeing my exposed and fully erect penis, Tsugumi briefly went back to her usual flustered self. "I-I've never seen one of these before." she said in amazement and wonder.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." I took this as my chance to reason with her. "Tsugumi, please, I don't think this is the right time for-"

"Oh? What would be the right time, then?" Her eyes bore into me. It seems my chance was an illusion.

"Um…never?"

"I'm afraid that's not an acceptable answer, Raku Ichijou."

She adjusted her posture so that she was straddling my crotch with her thighs. After adjusting my penis so that it was facing horizontally, she began to rub her lower area up and down my cock.

"?!"

Despite my desire to escape, the sensation was amazing. Unlike Chitoge's foot or Onodera's hand, I could feel the entire weight of her body on my dick. The continuous up-and-down movement created a delicious friction that spread all over my body like water.

"T-Tsugumi-san, please, let's ta-" I mustered up what little resistance I had left, but it turned out to be for naught.

"Oh? Is that not good enough? Then how about this?" She took my penis and pointed it upwards, placed in between her thighs, and began rubbing them together.

"! T-Tsugumi-sa-Ahh!" It felt even more incredible. Her tight and firm thighs, which were previously completely covered up by her pants, were now totally bare and stimulating my cock. The friction I felt earlier was stronger now and began to make its way into my brain, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out.

"T-Tsugumi…san…please…"

"I don't get it." She looked down at me scornfully while continuing to give me a thighjob. "You like it, don't you? Then what's the issue?"

"I…I just…don't want to be…an unforgiveable…man…"

"Raku Ichijou. I don't know where you got this idea that pursuing your physical desires was unforgiveable, but it's not true. I used to think that way too, but then I met you. It would be wise for you to do the same."

"T-Tsugumi…!"

The pressure that was now familiar to me began to build inside my crotch. The sensation that was previously flowing throughout my whole body began to converge on one point, and that point was about to burst.

"T…Tsugumi….please…I'm...begging…you…"

"Sorry, Raku Ichijou. If you're going to cum, please do it soon. I am running out of patience."

"!"

At that moment, something snapped inside me. The combination of my pent-up semen from the last few days, the memories of those events, and my current situation made a switch inside my brain flip.

"Fine. You want me to cum? I'll cum, alright."

"…?-!"

With a strength that I never have and never would show again, I turned Tsugumi over and reversed the situation. Now I was pinning her to the floor and I had no intention of letting her go.

"R-Raku Ichijou? W-what are you doing?" It seems that having the tables turned made Tsugumi go back to her normal self.

"It's like you said, right? There's nothing unforgiveable about pursuing my physical desires." I took off my shirt and stood up to remove my pants and underwear. "But if I'm going to cum, I'm doing it on my terms."

"W-well, I'm happy to hear you say that, but-huh? Huh?!" I took my erect penis and forced it in between her large breasts. The feeling of the large soft mounds against my most sensitive area made my adrenaline pump even further. "Rub it against them. Now."

"I-if you say so." The fire in Tsugumi's eyes that was previously there was now gone, replaced with nervous excitement. "Like this?" She took her breasts in her hands and rubbed them together with my cock in the middle.

"Yeah, like that…mmm…" The friction that was there before began to build again, but much softer this time. Her breasts were elastic and molded their shape to fit my cock, but had a firm center that provided a solid area to rub against. "Now, put it in your mouth."

"You want me to do what?!"

"Put it in your mouth, please. Now."

"Um…okay, I guess…"

Reluctantly, Tsugumi took the head of my penis that was poking out of her breasts and took it in her mouth. Unlike Onodera, she was unsure and less confident in her actions, which made her suck on it a little harder than she initially did.

"Ggghh…slow it down a little. And use your tongue to circle the tip."

"Mmm…rike rhis?"

She began to do as I ask, and the tip of my cock reacted immediately. "Mmm…yes, like that….!" I could feel the pressure building once again in my crotch. _This time,_ I thought, _this time I will definitely release everything_.

"Unggghhh…Tsugumi…Tsugumi…!" I began to thrust my hips, creating friction with her breasts while pumping my head deeper into her mouth. The two sensations worked in unison to contribute to the ultimate pleasure that was rising in my groin.

"…! Ichijou-kun…!" Tsugumi seemed reluctant at first, but I could see now that she was getting into it as well. Her sucking became surer of itself, and she moved her breasts with her hands in concert with my thrusts.

"Unnnghhh….UNNNGGHHHH…!" I could feel it. It was rising. Finally, finally, FINALLY, it would be released-

I stopped. As soon as I stopped moving, Tsugumi, who was entranced by sucking my cock, snapped back to reality. "Raku Ichijou?" She looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

"Tsugumi, what's that smell?"

"Huh? Now that you mention it, I can smell something…!"

I moved my cock away from her breasts and propped my body by my hands and knees horizontally on top of her. From there, both of us could clearly see the state her lower body was in, as well as where the smell was emanating from.

"Uhh…sorry, Ichijou-kun, I don't really know what's happening…"

"I do. You're aroused, right?"

"Um, well, that should go without saying…"

"…I'm going to make you feel good too."

"Huh? How..?!"

To answer her, I took my penis and began to guide it towards her deepest region. "W-wait, Raku Ichijou, I'm not ready-!"

"Not ready for what? You're the one who started this, remember?"

"E-even so, I…I…!"

I sighed. I would seem that Seishirou Tsugumi wasn't ready. I knew someone else who was, though.

"Black Tiger."

"Huh? Why are you suddenly calling me by that name?"

"You are Black Tiger, aren't you? And nothing can stand in Black Tiger's way."

"!"

At those words, something changed in Tsugumi's eyes. The fierce determination that had vanished a few minutes ago returned. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked into my soul.

"Alright, Raku Ichijou." She put her hand on top of mine, and we began to move my penis towards her entrance together. "Do it."

"Seishirou? Why was the door reinforced with steel?" At that moment, Claude walked through the door. "I know it's good to be on guard, but there are limits to even that, you know? Anyways, I heard the brat stayed ove-?!"

Claude surveyed the situation. Neither of us dared to move.

"Brat?! Why are you still here?! And why are you naked?! And where's Seishirou?!"

It would seem that, from the angle Claude was standing, he couldn't see Tsugumi lying below me. "Um…well…" My brain struggled to come up with a conceivable answer.

"Oh, never mind!" He took my clothes, which I had thrown on a pile by the door, and threw them at me. "Just get dressed and go home! I don't want to see you here when I get back!" Before I could answer, he fumed out of the room and slammed the door.

Tsugumi and I looked at each other. The fire in her eyes was gone, replaced by fright and confusion. Before she could say anything, I got off her and started quickly getting dressed.

"W-wait, Raku Ichijou, what are you-" Tsugumi covered herself up with the blanket as I pulled up my pants and zipped the fly. "We can still-hey, where are you going? Raku Ichijou!" I bolted out of the door, not even bothering to put on my shoes.

I ran as far away from that place as I could. When I couldn't run anymore, I collapsed in a heap on the ground. As I panted heavily, I got on my hands and knees and pounded my face into the pavement.

 _Unforgiveable…unforgiveable…unforgiveable!_

Even though I had devoted myself to Onodera, even though I had told her that I liked her, I still gave into my urges with Tsugumi. I really was a detestable, loose man.

 _No, even before that, when I gave into Chitoge…even though I should like only Onodera, I gave into her…that's where this all started…_

I slammed my fist against the pavement. _Dammit…! If only I could go back in time and stop all this from happening! Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

"GOD DAMNIT!"

"My, my, Raku-sama. That isn't a very polite greeting."

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from up above me. Standing there, like an angel, was her.

"Marika…"

She was looking out over the sunset, then looked at me with a smile when I addressed her. "Why don't we go back to my house?"

THE END


	4. Chapter 4: Marika's Determination

"I see. So, in other words, you're quite the philanderer, aren't you, Raku-sama?"

I shivered. After the events of the past few days, I had no way to rebuke that claim. Tachibana gave me a scornful look, then sighed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, if you ask me. It's only natural that someone with your natural charm would have so many female admirers."

"That's not true and you know it."

"? Know what exactly, Raku-sama?"

I stared at the floor, refusing to look Tachibana in the eye. With everything I've done, I don't even deserve that much.

"You were listening, right? I betrayed everyone. I betrayed Onodera, Chitoge, Tsugumi-san…and I'll probably betray you, too."

When Tachibana found me completely wrecked on the ground and offered to take me to her house, I vehemently refused. Knowing me, at least, knowing me now, I would probably take advantage of her love for me and do something terrible. But she said she would listen to everything I had to say, and after I made her promise not to do anything, I told her all of the events that transpired over the past three days. Starting with the incident after my birthday party with Chitoge, then what happened when I went to see Onodera and ending with what just happened with Tsugumi-san. She listened to all of it with a calm expression, not even showing a reaction when I revealed that I liked Onodera. Finally, I finished.

"Raku-sama, it may be true that you performed several actions that, when performed by a normal person, would be detestable. However, you're not a normal person. You're Raku-sama." She smiled warmly. "No matter what you do, you'll never betray me."

My gut twisted. Seeing her still completely trust in me, even after I told her everything…I didn't know if I was lucky or she was foolish. Knowing Tachibana, it was probably the former.

"Besides, there's nothing really wrong with it, isn't there? As long as you're honest with them all like you're honest with me, shouldn't everything be fine?"

"You're kidding. Do you really think everyone would just forgive me after everything I've done?"

"What you've done? From what you've described, it was those girls who initiated it every time, no?"

"I guess, but I still could've fought it. I could've stopped them. But I didn't." I grit my teeth. "Because I'm a detestable man who takes advantage of other's feelings for me."

Tachibana didn't seem fazed. "Well, in my opinion, a man of your caliber is worthy of having multiple wives. I'm sure that if you explained things to them, they'd be willing to-"

"DON'T JOKE AROUND!" My outburst of emotion startled the both of us. "Multiple wives?! This isn't a manga! I can't take advantage of others' feelings for me just for pleasure!"

"Raku-sama, you keep saying that you've taken advantage of them, but how is that the case?"

"I did…those things with them, even though I didn't feel the same way-"

"Oh? But is that really the case?"

"…? Tachibana, what are you getting at?"

She took a sip from the tea that she had set in front of us while I spoke. "You like Onodera-san, do you not?"

"Y-yeah."

"So what is the issue with the two of you consummating your feelings?"

"W-well, I guess on its own it isn't that bad, but when you consider everything else…"

"And what of Kirisaki-san? You like her too, do you not?"

"?!"

If I had been drinking something, I would've done a spit take. I couldn't help but lean over.

"W-what makes you say that?!"

"Oh? I thought it was rather obvious. Has the possibility really never crossed your mind?"

"U-um…I mean…" Come to think of it, Shuu said the same thing, didn't he? I thought about it a lot back then…

"O-okay, let's say, for argument's sake and nothing else, that I…I like Chitoge." For some reason, saying those words made it feel like a burden lifted from my heart. Maybe it was true after all. "That still leaves Tsugumi. I can say with confidence I don't have the same kind of feelings for her that she does for me."

"Hmm…" Tachibana scratched her chin. "I had my suspicions that she also was fond of you, but I didn't think it was to that extent…"

"I didn't either. But doesn't that just make it worse?"

"I wouldn't say so. Being dense may be a character flaw, but it's not an unforgiveable sin. Besides, I personally think it's one of your many charms." I couldn't help but blush at that. "But, while you may not be in love with her, you are definitely attracted to her, yes? What is wrong with two people who are attracted to each other performing those kinds of acts?"

"What are you saying?! You don't just do those things with someone you're attracted to! You save them for someone you love!"

"Ahh, Raku-sama, I just adore that purity of yours~"

"You really do take everything lightly, don't you…?"

I sighed deeply. "Besides, it's not just them, you know? I've betrayed you, too…"

Tachibana tilted her head. "Betrayed me? How?"

"Even though you're so devoted to me, I went and fooled around with a bunch of different girls. Doesn't that make you sad or angry?"

At that statement, Tachibana's face turned grave for the first time. "Raku-sama. I understand that your intentions are good, but please do not insult my feelings in such a way."

"Insult your feelings?" I couldn't help but be confused. Of all the things I've said, that's what insults her feelings?

In response, she took a deep breath. "Remember after you first met my father, I told you I would make you fall for me? I meant that. I didn't mean that I would force you into it, or make you feel obligated to love me. I would make you genuinely love me. But you don't, do you? At least, not yet, anyway."

I hung my head. I couldn't deny that what she said was true. "W-what does that have to do with this?"

"If you don't feel the same way about me, and we're not in a relationship, then how are you betraying me?"

"W-well…that's…"

"Raku-sama." Her tone was firm, yet understanding. "I won't deny that hearing your story has made me feel…uncomfortable. However, to make yourself suffer out of some nonexistent obligation to me does not help either of us. Once you're in love with me, we can talk about betrayal and commitment and such, but for now, please do not use my feelings in such a manner."

"O-okay." I still didn't fully understand, but Tachibana seemed set on it, so I decided not to argue.

"Good." Tachibana made a weary face. "If anything, I'm just disappointed that you didn't take advantage of me along with the others…"

Chills went up my spine at those words. I still didn't trust myself, and I had three days' worth of sexual frustration pent up from getting denied sex with beautiful girls at the last minute. If Tachibana made her move now…

Tachibana seemed to have noticed my thoughts, though, and chuckled. "Don't worry, Raku-sama. As tempting as it is to take you for myself now in this vulnerable state, I would never break a promise with you. Besides," She closed her fist and pumped it into the air melodramatically. "I'm sure many more opportunities to take advantage of you will present themselves in the future, so I'm willing to let this one slip by!"

"U-uh…thanks…I guess." I'm not sure how much comfort those words could provide.

"Putting that aside, what are you going to do now? You said you would like to speak with the others, would you not?"

"Uuuuu…I have to. It's my responsibility now." My stomach churned at the thought. Even if they did forgive me, which was a slim possibility, our relationships would definitely never be the same.

"Don't worry so much, Raku-sama. If anything, knowing those three, they'll be the ones apologizing. Plus, with my support, I'm sure they'll be able to forgive you!"

"No, actually, I have a feeling things would go better if you weren't there."

"Whaaaaat? You're so meaaaan, Raku-sama~"

Ignoring Tachibana's protests, I took out my cell phone. After gathering my courage and steeling my nerves, I opened it up and began to dial the numbers. _I really hope this goes as well as it could possibly go…_

"…They all agreed to meet me tomorrow."

Tachibana gave me a blank stare, then spoke. "That's surprising."

"WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO SAID I SHOULD DO IT?!"

She responded with a polite smile. "My, Raku-sama, I was only being comforting. In truth, I thought they'd hate you forever."

I slumped to the ground and buried my face into the table. My last hope has been completely snuffed out.

"…I still doesn't seem like Chitoge remembers anything, she sounded confused when I asked her to meet, and Onodera and Tsugumi-san both responded with a single word…this still might go badly…"

Tachibana still didn't seem shaken by any of this. "Well, if it does, it's their loss. Why tomorrow, though?"

"Uuuu…I need some time to figure out what to say…" To be honest, I just didn't think I could handle being able to meet with them now, especially with my lower area in the state it was.

"Very well then." I had a feeling Tachibana saw through me, but if she did, she didn't show me. "So, what shall we do until then?"

"I guess I'll go home. You just don't worry about it."

"My, my, you should know me better than to tell me not to worry about you, Raku-sama."

"…Um, then I'll talk to you to when I get home, I guess?"

"I'm afraid that will not do. I must be by your side during this difficult times in order to offer my full support."

"…" I could see where this was going.

"Tachibana."

"Yes, Raku-sama?"

"You told me you wouldn't do anything."

"Yes, and I won't. It is you who will do something, Raku-sama."

"What kind of logic is that?!"

"The logic of a young woman in love. The kind that cannot be debated by any man."

"Please don't use cheesy lines to justify forcing me to go on a date with you!"

Tachibana's eyes lit up. "A date? With me?" She leaned across the table and put her face directly in front of mine, making me snap my head backwards so fast it hurt. "I had no intention of suggesting such a thing, but now that you have brought it up, I am quite keen on the idea. Do you have any thoughts on where we should go?"

"Ugggghhhh…you planned all this from the start, didn't you…"

"Such a thing would be impossible, I'm afraid. So, what do you say?"

I hung my head, defeated. Despite my reservations about what I might do to her, there was no point arguing. Even I said no, she'd probably concoct some elaborate scheme to make me go anyway.

"…Alright, fine."

Tachibana jumped in joy, as though she somehow didn't expect this outcome. "Hooray! It's always a delight to spend time with you, Raku-sama! So, then, where shall we go? I will be paying, of course, so please don't hold back."

"…In the end, you decided where we went too, didn't you?"

"My, my, Raku-sama. I don't see how I could've planned out you not having any ideas for where to go for our date, did you?"

"That's not really something that you have to plan out!"

Since I didn't have any ideas, Tachibana brought us to a fancy restaurant. Looking at the other customers and the menu, I was already relieved that Tachibana was paying.

"Now, what would you like? Please, choose whatever you wish."

"Hmm…now that I look at the menu, I can't actually understand any of this…"

"Oh, let me help. The Cordon Bleu is a dish with chicken wrapped around cheese, and the Éclair is a type of cake."

"You sure seem to know a lot, for someone who gets grades as bad as you do…"

"Your words wound me, Raku-sama." Despite what she said, she didn't seem all that wounded. "For a fine lady, this much is common knowledge."

"If you say so, I guess. Alright, the Cordon Bleu it is."

I set the menu down and motioned for a waiter to come over. When he took down our orders and walked a way, I sighed and slumped in my chair.

"You don't seem too happy. Am I really inconveniencing you that much? If so, then I will be happy to let you go home…" For a moment, Tachibana seemed worried.

"No, that's not it…truth be told, I'm happy that you're doing this for me." I was still doubtful of myself, but being here was better than being left alone to stew in my nervousness all day, I suppose.

"Ah…" Tachibana blushed slightly. "Well, that is a relief. Then, are you still thinking about what happened?"

"How could I not be? I mean, so much has happened in the span of three days…I'm still kind of in disbelief about it."

"I suppose that might be true, but Raku-sama, when you look back at the past year, hasn't it been even more eventful?"

"…Now that you mention it, I suppose that's true." Going on a mission with an assassin on a cruise ship was probably something that didn't happen every day, for one. "But nothing like this…"

Tachibana sighed. It seemed like she was running out of things to say. "Raku-sama. Earlier, you said that even if things did go well and you all apologized to each other, your relationships would never be the same. However, that simply isn't true. There is one person whose relationship with you will never change."

I looked up. "Who?" I asked, despite already knowing the answer.

She smiled. "Me."

"You may say that now, but I could do something in the future to make you hate me…"

"I could never hate you!" Marika's outburst drew the attention of the surrounding customers, making her blush harder and quiet her voice. "No matter what, Raku-sama. I will always love you."

I turned away from her, not being able to handle her blunt and honest feelings. I could feel my face growing hot. "Geez, what have I ever done to deserve a girl like you…"

"Deserve…a girl…like me?" Tachibana looked down with an embarrassed expression on her face. At this point, we probably looked like a couple of idiots. "Um…a lot, really…"

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it at the last moment. I'd rather not say something like "I really didn't do much for you, though." and risk insulting Tachibana's feelings. Instead, I decided to change the subject.

"Aren't you worried too?" I asked, composing myself. At that, Tachibana looked back up, confused.

"Worried? About what?"

"That our friendships will never be the same again."

"That may be the case for you, Raku-sama, but for me, I…" she trailed off, deep in thought.

"You what?"

"…no, never mind." She smiled bitterly. "The possibility…does worry me. A bit. But as long as I have you, I think I'll be alright."

I couldn't help but blush and look away again. _How many times can one girl make me do this in one night?_ Meekly, I took a glass of water that had been set in front of me earlier and took a drink.

"Haha, you're so cute, Raku-sama." Tachibana said happily. "Even after receiving a footjob, a blowjob and a boobjob, you still can't handle a girl giving you compliments."

"GRK…KRHA…!" I couldn't help but choke.

"R-Raku-sama?! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I-it's fine." I regained my composure, taking deep breaths. "Please…never say something…like that…again…"

"A-As you wish." Despite her worried expression, I couldn't help but smile. _This is how she should be._

"Aaaah, that was nice!" Tachibana happily stretched her arms. We had finished our dinners, and as promised, she footed the entire bill.

"Y…yeah, I guess so." For some reason, I felt a little sick. I guess I ended up eating too much after all. Tachibana seemed to be having too much fun to notice, however.

"Thank you for bringing me on this date, Raku-sama." She ran in front of me, turned around and looked me in the eye. "I enjoyed it very much."

My heart started beating fast. "Y-yeah…I did too…" I was telling the truth. I really was grateful towards her for making me feel better about the current situation and distracting me from it.

"R-really?" Still smiling, Tachibana looked away and started fidgeting nervously. "T-then…would you mind doing something else for me?"

"Huh? Like what?"

She suddenly looked at me with a serious expression on her face. "Can you please kiss me?"

"HUH?!" Thankfully, there was nobody around to be shocked by my outburst this time.

"I know…" She bit her lip, then kept speaking. "I know that last time, you said no, but…" I couldn't help but buckle under the determination in her eyes. "This time…I thought maybe things would be…different…"

"W-w-well…" This seemed odd. Normally, Tachibana wouldn't be so nervous about saying even something like this. Was something wrong?

"…Look, Tachibana, I-?!"

All of a sudden, I felt a sudden pain in my stomach and knelt over. "R-Raku-sama?!" Tachibana ran over to me, panicking. I fell to the ground in a semi-praying position and desperately tried not to vomit.

"T-Tachibana…" I managed to blurt out. "I…I think…I ate too much…"

"Please don't talk." She took out her cell phone and began to dial. "I will be calling an ambulance for you immediately, so-"

"N-no, that's not necessary…" I was in pretty bad shape, but I didn't think it was that bad. "I just need…somewhere…to rest…"

"I-is that so…" She seemed reluctant, but put her cell phone away. "Then, please, rest at my house. You're in no condition to go back home."

"?!" I knew where this was going. I couldn't let what happened with Tsugumi happen to Tachibana too. "N-no…please…let me go home…"

"Raku-sama." Her face was scornful. "Do you really think we could perform sexual acts with you in such a state?"

"…N-no, I guess not…" I couldn't help but be amazed at how blunt this girl was.

"Then, please, rest at my house. Here, take my shoulder."

I managed to get home with Raku-sama resting on my shoulder. As soon as I managed to get the door open, I gently let him down on the couch before collapsing against the door.

 _Ah…not good…I overworked myself again…_

I took a few deep breaths and sat completely still, letting my body rest. After a few minutes, I regained enough energy to stand up.

 _Urgh…I can't be focusing on myself right now…I need to help Raku-sama…_

I staggered over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Raku-sama, are you-"

When I looked at what was there, however, I couldn't help but smile. It seemed that at some point during our walk, he had fallen asleep, and he was now lying completely still and breathing peacefully.

"Geez, yer a pretty troublesome one, ain'tcha…" Now that he wasn't conscious, I was able to speak naturally. "Well, I guess that's part of why I fancy ye so much…" I gently brushed his hair out of his eyes so as not to wake him. My instincts were telling me to kiss him while he was sleeping, but I couldn't. That would be ruining a special moment for the both of us.

However, as I was about to leave, I felt something grab my hand. Looking down, I saw his hand holding mine. "T…Tachibana…" I heard him mumble in his sleep.

I did not breathe. Even when it became clear that he wouldn't say anything else, I did not dare move. I couldn't. I was completely still.

"Raku…sama…" I finally managed to blurt out. Slowly, I leaned over and rested my face on his chest. "I'm…sorry…" I said, grasping his shirt as the tears began to flow. "I…can't take it…anymore…"

Silently, I moved my face next to his, and felt the sweet taste of the man I love.

"Mmmmm…?!"

The moment I woke up, I jumped out of the couch and entered a defensive position. My eyes darted around the room, surveying my position fast.

It was morning, and I was in Tachibana's house. I had fallen asleep at some point while she was carrying me home, so I guess she brought me here and let me down on the couch. I was in her living room, and Tachibana is nowhere in sight.

 _Okay, so at least she's not in a naked apron first thing in the morning, but I still need to be sure. I need to find her before-_

Just then, a door opened, and I instinctively moved back. Tachibana entered the room in an apron, fully clothed, with a completely normal smile on her face, carrying a plate full of steaming muffins.

"Good morning, Raku-sama!" she said cheerfully. "I made you some breakfast, if you like. Feel free to stay here until the m-" Just then, she noticed my expression. "Raku…sama? Is something the matter?"

"No…" After the events of the last few days, I had to be extra careful today. But, despite my pure intentions, I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. "I just need to lower my expectations for the future, that's all…"

"? I see…" She didn't really seem to, though, but she set down the muffins on the table regardless. "Shall we eat? Also, my father couldn't personally greet you since he leaves for work early, but he wishes you well."

"O-oh…tell him I said thanks…" My stomach-ache from last night was completely gone. I guess I just needed some rest after all.

"Now then, how long will you be staying here? There is still a few hours left until the meeting."

'Um…I think I'll be heading home now, actually. The boys are probably worried about me…"

"I see…" Tachibana seemed disappointed, but to tell the truth, I wanted to get home as soon as possible. After our date last night and seeing how hard Tachibana tried to comfort me, I was beginning to feel the same feelings towards her that I did towards Tsugumi. _No, I was definitely always attracted to her, but now, for some reason…_

"Raku-sama? Is it your stomach again?"

"N-no, I'm just thinking about something…"

"Hm? About what?"

"N…nothing..." Crap, just being around her is making my heart go crazy now. I had to get out of here, fast. "W-well, I'll be o-?!"

As I began to leave the room, Tachibana tugged on my shirt. "Huh? Tachibana…?"

For a moment, her face seemed sad, and I felt a deep pit in my heart. Before I could say anything, her smile came back and she acted like nothing ever happened.

"I'm sorry…would you mind staying for just a little bit? Just have a muffin, at least…" There was a hint of desperation in my voice.

"…Tachibana…"

It suddenly hit me. The whole time I was with Tachibana, she was the only one in this house. Her father wasn't around while I was here, and he seemed to be busy with work most of the time. Even Honda-san, who was usually inseparable from Tachibana, was missing. _That's odd. Is she just not visible right now? Also, come to think of it, I've never seen her mother around either…_

"…I'm sorry I was so stupid."

Tachibana looked at me, confused. "Huh? What are you saying, Raku-sama? You're not-eh? Eh?!"

Gently, I took her and laid her down on the couch. Despite her confusion, she didn't resist at all, either because she couldn't or she didn't want to. "R-Raku-sama?! W-w-w-w-what is this, all of a sudden…?!"

"This whole time…you just didn't want to be alone, did you?"

"!"

It all makes sense. Her finding me outside, her forcing me to go out on a date, her bringing me home, her wanting me to stay even now...

"I'm sorry…you went out looking for me because you were by yourself in your house, and I ended up telling you something bad…yet even after that, you did everything you could to keep me by your side…even though I…I…"

"…"

Tachibana was completely silent. Her face looked uncomfortable, and she wouldn't look me in the eye. It seems like I was right on the mark.

"Tachibana…I'm sorry. The truth is, I'm definitely attracted to you."

At that, Tachibana's face lit up and she instantly looked at me. "H-huh?! R-R-R-R-Raku-sama, I-I'm very grateful to hear those words, b-b-b-b-but aren't we moving a little too fast?!"

Despite her protests, I continued. "I'm definitely attracted to you…but I'm not in love with you. Not in the same way you are with me."

"Oh…" Even though I was saying words that would hurt any normal person, she didn't seem that fazed. "W-well, I had figured out that much, but…to think, that you called me a-a-attractive…I don't…I can't…"

"Tachibana…" I was beginning to feel horrible, but I had to do this. It was my responsibility as a man. "I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings emotionally, but I can return them…physically."

Her face froze and she blushed intensely. "P-physically? What do you mean…?"

"This is what I mean." I began unbuttoning my shirt. Tachibana's eyes were transfixed on me, and she was seemingly unable to move. Once I had finished, I took it off and unzipped my pants. She didn't move her eyes one millimeter from my crotch as I moved my hands to pull down my pants, and the moment I removed them and exposed my already-erect penis, she gasped.

"Tachibana? Is something wrong?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no, I mean, this is a scenario I've always dreamed of and it's coming to life so I'm happy for that but it's happening all so suddenly and also I've wanted to see your p-penis for a very long time but this is the first time I've ever seen a real-life penis I mean I looked it up online before and I did research into those kinds of things because I wanted to make you happy in those ways but now that it's happening I-"

She was panicking, so I stopped her. Silently and completely naked, I leaned down and kissed her neck.

"EE?!" Tachibana made an odd squealing noise, and her body grew tense. While I continued to kiss her neck, I moved my face down the nape of her neck and kept going. When I reached her chest, I placed my hands at the bottom of her shirt and raised it.

"R-R-Raku-sama, a-a-at least give me a moment to prepare myself, don't get me wrong I'm very happy about this but i-it's just going so fast-"

"Tachibana." I stopped her from panicking again with a gentle word. "At first, I was afraid of what I was. When the past few days happened, first with Chitoge, then with Onodera, then with Tsugumi…I thought I was a bad person for being a creature of lust. I thought it was my choices that drove me to do it, not my very nature. But now…I see." I smiled bitterly. "This is who I am. I'm someone who cheats and can't handle being with only one woman. I'm…" I almost gulped down the next words, but couldn't. Not anymore. "I'm a philanderer." I looked straight into Tachibana's eyes. "So, please…for once, let me do some good with my philandering."

"Raku-sama…" Tachibana looked into my eyes for a moment, then closed them, took a deep breath and opened them again. She was still blushing, but she was smiling. "Alright. But, please, let me undress myself."

I did as she asked and moved away from her, allowing her to sit up. Elegantly, she removed her shirt, and unclasped her long and flowing skirt, pulling it down the same way I removed her pants. Her bra and panties were purple and fashionably stitched, with smooth patterns that I couldn't look away from. _Of course, there are other obvious reasons as to why I can't look away from them…_

"T-then…I suppose it's time." Tachibana reached behind her back, and for the third time in four days I watched as a beautiful girl removed her bra in front of me. When the clasp came undone, she seemed slightly hesitant to expose her bare breasts.

"Tachibana, you don't have to do this if you don't want to…" Even though I was at my limit, I still had to take her feelings into account. However, Tachibana simply shook her head.

"No, Raku-sama, it is as you say. I, too, am a creature of lust. Both of us have urges that need fulfilling, and until they have been fulfilled, neither of us can leave this room." With that, she moved her arms, letting her bra fall to the floor. In the same motion, she reached for her crotch and smoothly removed her panties.

After seeing the naked bodies of three beautiful girls, I thought that at a point I would get used to it. Yet, now, looking at Tachibana's naked body, I couldn't help but hold my breath. It had the firmness of Chitoge, the gentle softness of Onodera and the curviness of Tsugumi, all in one. Her breasts, not as large as Tsugumi's but larger than Chitoge and Onodera's, were completely visible and begging for my hands to grope them.

"S-so…is it…okay, Raku-sama?" Tachibana asked meekly. "Does my body…satisfy you?"

"What are you saying? Of course it does." I was completely blunt. I had no reason not to be.

"O-oh…that's good." She gave a shy smile. "You can…start touching it, if you like. I'm ready."

I moved myself on top of Tachibana and leaned forward, kissing her neck. She made a small noise as a picked up where I left off, moving my head down, but stifled it back by biting her lip. Slowly, I moved my head down the nape of her neck to the top of her chest, showering her body with kisses the whole time. When I reached her breasts, I heard Tachibana's breathing get quicker. She seemed be anticipating something. _Well, I better not let her down._

I took one of her breasts in my hand and the other in my mouth. This time, Tachibana couldn't stay silent.

"Ah-!" She squeaked as I kissed her breast over and over. As I covered as much as I could with my mouth, I moved my tongue over her nipple, making a swirling motion over the erect center. At the same time, I took her other nipple and rubbed it lightly with my finger, trying not to be too rough. It seemed to be working, as Tachibana started breathing heavily in conjunction with my motions. Not being able to help myself, I rubbed my face in between her breasts. The sensation of firm, yet elastic skin covering mine felt heavenly.

"A-ah…Raku…sama…" She managed to get out in between pants. I stole a glimpse of her lower area, and saw her rubbing her thighs together. "P-please…do something…about that…"

"Hm? What do you want me to do?" I couldn't help teasing her a little bit. It was fair after all the teasing she's put me through, after all.

"P…please-ah! Please, touch me down there…!"

"Alright. I'll reward you for your honesty." I spoke the same words spoken to me three days ago. It seemed somewhat poignant to begin and end this whole mess with the same words.

Finally pulling myself away from her breasts, I continued to move my head down her chest and her stomach. When I reached her lower half, she began to breathe faster and faster, and I could hear her heartbeat even though I was nowhere near a pulse. _She's been waiting for this for a long time_ , I thought.

The moment I reached her opening, I stopped and got a good look at it. Even though this is my fourth time seeing one, this is the first time looking at it up close. Having never looked it up before then, its anatomy was still a little confusing to me. _Oh, well. Guess now is my chance to figure it out._

I took a finger and gently slid it into Tachibana's entrance. The moment I did, an electric shock ran through her body. "AHHHH!" she yelped. "R-R-Raku-sama, please, touch me more like that-!"

"You're being upfront, as usual." I couldn't help but observe before moving my finger around. I explored her depths, gaining a feel for what it felt like and the makeup of each area. When I touched certain parts, Tachibana's body twitched and she had to catch her breath, so I assumed those were her sensitive areas.

After a while, I took my now somewhat sticky finger out. _Alright, I think I got a feel for everything. Time to put it into action._

Without hesitation, I started kissing her slit the same way I kissed her breasts. I opened my mouth and stroked the areas Tachibana reacted to the most with my tongue, while continuing to stimulate what I could with my hand.

"AHHHHH!" Tachibana stopped restraining herself and started screaming in pleasure. Her legs bucked wildly, and her arms grasped my hair tightly for balance. "R-RAKU-SAMAAAA!" she yelled. "YES, YES, MORE, MOOOOORE!"

I did as she requested, exploring the deepest parts of her with my tongue and hand. This was my first time doing something like this, so it's a little odd to get used to at first, but I thought I was getting the hang of it based on Tachibana's reactions. _Of course, this is Tachibana we're talking about here, so she could just be reacting that way because it's me…_

I could hear Tachibana's voice wheezing with her breaths. Her wheezing began to get louder and louder with intensity, turning into intense gasps for air. At the same time, an odd, yet sweet taste began to fill my mouth.

"R…Raku…sama…" she breathed out in between gasps. "I…I'm….I'M…."

"It's OK, Tachibana." I said, briefly lifting my head from her nether regions. "You can do as you please."

"Raku-sama….RAKU-SAMA….RAKU-SAMAAAAA!" she said, bucking her hips up and down once I returned to pleasuring her. "I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, I'VE DREAMED OF THIS MOMENT FOREVER AND NOW IT'S FINALLY…oh….OH…..OOOOOOOHHHHHH….!"

She thrust her hips once last time and let out a final scream. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Fluid came flowing out of her, soaking my face in her juices. It smelled like sweat and tasted bitter. I didn't move my face, continuing to move my tongue until the juices stopped flowing and her voice went down to slow, deep breaths. Finally, I took my face away and wiped it with my hand.

"Was that…good, Tachibana?" I probably didn't need to ask, but I felt like I had to say something. In response, she looked down at me, totally dazed. It didn't seem like she was any state to answer, so I began to move away, until she said:

"It was…everything I dreamed of, Raku-sama…"

"Good. I'm glad I was able to help." I thought of this as comforting a friend, but now that I was able to think about it, this was a pretty odd way of comforting a friend. _Maybe this was just a way to satisfy my attraction to her,_ I thought. _Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, as long as she's happy._

After checking to make sure Tachibana was alright, I got up from the couch and went to get my clothes. "Raku…sama…?" Her face was still dazed, but her eyes followed me, confused.

I looked back at her and smiled. "Sorry, Tachibana. I have to get home now and tell my boys about where I was the past few days." _Minus the parts where I had sexual encounters with four beautiful girls in a row, of course_. "If you're still lonely, then why don't you come with me?"

"Ah…okay…" Still staring at the ceiling, she got herself up from the couch and went to look for her clothes. I went back to getting mine and putting them back on, thinking _I didn't actually have to take these off, did I?_

"Oh, crap, when's the meeting?" With all the excitement that had just happened, I completely forgot about it. I searched my jacket for my phone and fished it out of my left pocket, and when I turned it on I saw that I still had half an hour to go. "Whew…" I sighed with relief. If I had screwed up my last chance to make amends, I never would've been able to forgive myself for sure. "Alright, Tachibana, I have to go now. If you want to come with me, you-?!"

All of a sudden, I felt a momentous force grab me and throw me back onto the couch. The instant I hit the pillows, my hands were brought together and encircled by some kind of rope.

"?! What's going on?! T-Tachibana?!" I looked up to see her previously tired expression completely gone, replaced by one of sheer perversion. Her face was flushed red and her lips were curled into a devious smile as she tied my hands together with a cable. "W-what are you doing?! Where did you get that from?!"

"Shh, Raku-sama." Her voice was heavy and shaky. "You had your fun, didn't you? Now I get to have mine." She pulled the two ends of the cable, binding my hands together with a knot. She was straddling my legs with her body, so I could barely move.

"H-Hey, what is this? I really have to go, you know…!" I was legitimately worried I wouldn't make it.

"Please be quiet, Raku-sama." The submissive arousal I heard in her voice previously was now completely gone. "Once I'm finished, I will let you go. Who knows how long that will take, though?"

She threw my pants that I had gotten up to my knees away, making me completely naked again. She brought her face right up to my penis, and I could feel her breath right up against it. It hadn't fully calmed down from what was going on a minute ago, but feeling that sensation made it perk back up again.

"Hah….hah…" Tachibana breathed heavily, staring at my cock with a perverted grin. "So, this is…Raku-sama's…penis…"

"U-um, Tachibana-"

"Tsk, tsk, I told you to be quiet, didn't I?" She moved her face close to mine, drool running her chin. "I'll have to punish you for disobeying me now."

She firmly grasped my penis, stroking it with hard and fast motions. The arousal I had felt a few moments ago when I was sucking on Tachibana's breasts came back in full force, and I could already feel it begging to be let out.

"W-wait…Tachibana…!" I almost begged her to stop. I couldn't lose my chastity like this.

"Ooooh, you did it again. The more you disobey me, the sooner I'll make you cum." She moved her hand even harder and faster, causing slight pain with each tug that somehow added to the pleasure.

"Mmmm?! Mmmm-!" I closed my mouth, trying not to speak anymore and wait for her to calm down, but I couldn't help but make a few muffled noises. "Oh, you like it, don't you, Raku-sama?" she said while jerking me off. "Did you seriously think I would let you just play with my thing while I get nothing in return?"

"I-I'd say you got plenty in return…" Despite my initial plan, I couldn't help but make a retort to that. Tachibana's eyes lit up in response.

"Oho? Are we getting a tad sassy? I'll have to punish you big time for that." She took her other hand and stimulated my head rapidly while continuing to jerk my shaft. Then, she began alternating between touching my head and jerking me with both her hands seamlessly.

"T-Tachibana, please-!" I could feel the pent-up lust I had sustained from the past three days building up, screaming for release, but I couldn't release it. Not like this. "I'm going to-!"

"Going to what?" she asked me, her face changing into one of twisted amusement. "You have a lot of cum saved up, don't you? Do you seriously think I would let you release so much of your lust without me present?" I could feel some precum leaking out, and Tachibana took notice. "See? Your body is begging for more~"

I gritted my teeth. There was no escaping this situation. All I could do was try to hold out for as long as possible. However, it didn't seem that was an option anymore. No matter how much I tried, the pressure in my groin began to build anew, rapidly flowing into my hard cock.

"?! Mmmmngh…!" I made odd grunting and groaning sounds as I attempted to stop the inevitable. I could feel my semen reach the head of my penis and begin gathering everything that had been built up for immediate release.

"That's right! Come on, Raku-sama! Let it all out! Hurry up and cum!" She began shouting all of a sudden. I began to wonder what would happen if her father walked in on us in this situation. "Let every last drop off your pent-up semen out all over me! DO IT! NOW!"

With Tachibana's words, the gathering semen quickly made it to the top. Now, all that remained was to wait as the pressure built more and more until it finally released. _I'm a dead man!_ I thought, and no matter how much I moved, I couldn't escape my binds. It was over. I closed my eyes and waited for the humiliation of ejaculating. But it didn't come.

"Ojou-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the meeting time is approaching." I opened my eyes to see Honda standing there, the same blank expression on her face as usual. "It would be best for you to leave, now."

"Huh?" Tachibana seemed just as shocked as I was for a minute, but quickly regained her composure. "Ah…" she said, looking down at me, before hoping off the couch and clearing her throat.

"Thank you for reminding me, Honda." she said elegantly. "Do you mind helping me dress?"

"Of course." Honda bowed and went to get Tachibana's clothing, while I sat there. Now it was my turn to be dazed.

"I thought…I thought you were alone…"

"Hm?" Tachibana looked back at me while she put on her panties. "Oh, I was alone the past few days. Honda was away on an assignment, and my father was busy with work." She smiled daintily. "Everything you said about me being lonely was correct. Except, Honda was due to finish her work and come back today."

I blinked. I was still in disbelief. "So, then…everything…was all part of your plan?"

"What? Oh, no. I told you, didn't I? Nobody could plan something such as this. I simply let you come to your own conclusions, and I must say, you far exceeded my expectations." She gave me a genuinely admiring look. "Really, cunnilingus? You are the pinnacle of a gentleman, Raku-sama!"

I hung my head, defeated. I had fallen into her trap. I can't believe I let this happen.

"Well, then." She stepped into her dress as Honda held in beneath her and she pulled it up, wrapping her shoulders in the straps. "The meeting time is near. Shall we be off?"

"Tachibana…"

She smiled. "Yes?"

I looked up at her, tears in my eyes. "Could you untie me, please?"

THE END


	5. Chapter 5: Raku's Lustful Harem

_Geez, I wonder what's going on…_

I was walking around the supermarket, shopping for some food and thinking about why everyone could be acting weird. Raku seemed super-defensive when I saw him at school, and Tsugumi was strange when I went to visit her. On top of that, Marika and Kosaki didn't even show up to school…

 _Did something happen? Everyone started being like this after Raku's birthday, so maybe something happened there? But I don't remember anything from that time, so I wouldn't know what it is…_

I sighed. Raku left immediately after class so I couldn't ask him about it and I had forgotten to ask Tsugumi, so I still had no recollection on anything that happened that night.

 _I remember getting to the party, eating dinner, one of Raku's men passing around sake…but after that, every time I try to remember, it's like my brain pushes me away…like it's trying to protect me from something…_

While I was deep in thought, I accidentally walked into a meat stand, knocking over some packaged sausages. "Oh, crap!" I said out loud, and as I went to pick them up I thought to myself. _Alright, I'll definitely Raku when I meet him later, and if he tries to dodge the question I'll know for a fact that something happened-hm?_

For some reason, when I picked up the sausages, a familiar feeling came to me. _What…is this feeling? It's like…looking at these is making me…remember…something…_

I continued to pick up the sausages and put them back on the stand when I felt my foot step on something soft. I looked down and saw that I had stepped on a sausage, although thankfully since it was still in the package it didn't seem noticeable.

 _Alright, good, I'll just put it back and hope no one-?!_

When I felt the sensation of my foot on the sausage, I remembered.

"Ohh…Ichijou-kun probably hates me now…"

I trudged along the road to the meeting point at Ichijou's house. I had received a call from him asking to meet today, and after a second of panicking, I said OK and immediately hung up.

"Uggghhh...he probably thinks I'm a loose woman after what happened…now he'll never want to be with me…"

While I was slowly making my way to Ichijou-kun's house, I noticed two familiar shapes going the same way as me from different directions.

"Huh? Chitoge-chan? Tsugumi-san? Is that-?!"

When I noticed their faces, I stopped dead in my tracks. Both of them looked like criminals making their way to an execution. They had dark circles under their eyes that made it seem like they hadn't slept in days, and their lips were curved into bitter grimaces.

"Chitoge-chan! Tsugumi-san! What happened to you?!"

After calling out to them, both of them took notice of me and each other for the first time. They made no attempt at all to correct themselves. "Oh…hello Kosaki-chan…Tsugumi…" Chitoge said in a weak voice. "Hello, Ojou-sama…Onodera-san…" Tsugumi's voice was barely any louder.

"Did…did something happen?"

Chitoge looked up at me wearily. "Oh…I just remembered that I did something horrible…"

Tsugumi had a tired expression. "I just…ended up screwing up my happy life…"

"…?" I had no idea what was going on.

"What about…you, Kosaki-chan?" Chitoge barely worked up the energy to speak to me. "Where are you…going?"

"Oh…" I sighed deeply, and I could feel my eyes drooping. "I have to…repent for a sin I've committed…"

All of us stood in a line, trudging along to our destination, our eyes downcast and looking horrible. If anyone were to walk upon this scene, they might suspect that the zombie apocalypse had begun.

"…?" After a while, I noticed something. "Hey…" I said, managing to look up. "Aren't all of us…going to the same destination?"

Chitoge and Tsugumi-san both confusedly looked at me, then at each other.

"I'm going to Raku's house. He asked me to meet him there." Chitoge said.

"! Yes, it is the same for me as well…"

"…Huh? He asked to meet you too?"

"Yes, he called me yesterday and asked me." Both of them looked at me, and I felt my posture tense.

"What about you, Kosaki-chan?" Chitoge asked.

"Um! Well, I…" I sighed. There was no point in lying to them. "Yes, he called me too…" I admitted.

"Huh? This is weird…" Chitoge thought to herself. "I…I think I know why he called me, but I don't know about any of you."

"I…I have an idea, as well…" Tsugumi said, blushing. Chitoge and I stared at her. _What could she possibly be embarrassed about?_

"U-um…I think I know, too…" I spoke up.

"Well, how about this?" Chitoge took a deep breath, then looked up at us courageously. "I'll tell you why I'm here, if both of you tell me why you're here. Is that a deal?"

"?!" I instinctively jumped. Tsugumi, for some reason, had the exact same reaction as me.

"C-C-C-C-Chitoge-chan, I'm not really sure-I mean-I'm not really sure what I did is something that-"

"O-O-O-O-Ojou-sama, what happened yesterday is really something that I don't think you should-"

Tsugumi and I seemed to have noticed each other's reactions at the exact same time and stared at each other, confused.

"What…happened to you?" I asked her.

"Y-You go first." Tsugumi said, her eyes looking at anything except mine.

"N-No, I'll go first." We both turned to look at Chitoge. Gathering her breath, she looked up at us, a sorrowful look in her eyes, and began to speak.

All of us stood there, sharing our stories, for half an hour. By the time we finished, we were late to the meeting with Ichijou-kun.

When we were done, we stared in the sky, admiring the stars.

"It's a beautiful night." I said.

"Yes, it is." Tsugumi replied.

"Well," Chitoge said, looking at us. "We better get going now."

"They're not here?!"

I had arrived back at my house early, just in case, and ended up immediately getting swarming by my men. Not being able to tell them the truth, I told them that I went on a trip with my friends and simply forgot to tell them. They were too busy crying about how worried about me they were to notice how flimsy of an excuse that was, so I think I'm good on that front.

"My, my. It seems my initial prediction may have been correct."

Another thing they didn't noticed was Tachibana, who had accompanied me from her house to the meeting point. She said that, as long as everyone's telling the truth, it would be a good idea to tell everyone about…what happened between us. Of course, she left absolutely no room to argue.

 _Ooooh…she's probably right, but I have a really bad feeling about this…_

However, once we made it to my room, I sat on my bed and waited while Tachibana sat on the floor. After waiting until the meeting time we agreed on, and waiting past that, and waiting past that, they didn't show up.

"I don't get it…they said they'd come, so why…?" _Did they get lost? No, I don't think they would do that. Then, did I give them the wrong time...?_

"Who knows?" Tachibana got up and sat next to me on the bed, then looked at me seductively. "So, Raku-sama…" she raised her skirt, letting me look at her legs. "Shall we continue where we left off while we wait?"

"Please don't act in such a way that will lead to misunderstandings should they walk in at any moment!"

"Oh? That's oddly specific…"

"Please just get back on the floor!"

Marika shrugged. "If you say so, Raku-sama." She got back on her knees and sat on the floor, disappointed.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief. I need to take every precaution possible from here on it to make sure things didn't get any worse than they already were. Checking the clock, I saw that it was now half an hour past the meeting time. _If they're not coming, then I should probably send Tachibana ho-_

Suddenly, the door flew upon with a force so large a gust of wind nearly blew me onto my side. When I looked up, shocked, standing there were Chitoge, Onodera and Tsugumi. They were standing exactly in a row and looking down so that I couldn't see their eyes, giving them an ominous appearance.

"O-Oh…" I gulped down hard. I knew there was no salvaging this situation. I should've known that coming in. But I had to accept my punishment. "H-Hello everyone, I'm glad you all made it-"

Before I could finish, the three of them began stomping towards me, perfectly in unison. It was like a firing squad moving into position. "W-Wait!" I stuttered, trying to delay the inevitable. "C-Can't we talk about this? Just a little?!"

They didn't seem to hear my words. Before I knew it, the three of them were standing above me. I could finally see their eyes, and they were practically burning. Tachibana was still sitting on the floor, and while she had a concerned expression on her face she didn't move to do anything. Finally, they stopped right next to my bed.

 _This is it…_ I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. _Father, Mother, I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill your dreams…_

I heard a plunking noise. After a moment, I slowly opened one of my eyes just a bit. The three of them were gone.

"Huh…?" I looked at Tachibana. "Where did they go?" In response, she silently pointed to the floor in front of my bed. I leaned over the railing, and what I saw defied explanation.

There, on their knees, with their heads bowed onto the ground and their arms outstretched, were Chitoge, Onodera and Tsugumi. I blinked. _W-What? It's almost like they're…apologizing_

"U-um-"

"WE'RE SORRY!" Before I could even get a sentence out, the three of them spoke at the same time, making me and Tachibana jump.

"Y…You're sorry?" I asked them. "Sorry for what?"

"For doing those things to you!" Chitoge said, her head still buried between her knees. "I planted you on the ground with my foot and did that to you while I was drunk!"

"W-wait, you remembered?! Why didn't you-"

"I'm sorry for using your feelings to take advantage of you! I knew you wouldn't do something like that to me, but I tempted you with my body, and made you do something irresponsible!"

"N-No, Onodera, I think the one who got taken advantage of here is you-"

"I'm sorry for forcing myself onto you! Even though you had already confessed to Onodera, I did something rash and put you in a position where you couldn't tell me about it! It was all my fault!"

"Um, if I recall correctly, eventually I forced myself onto you-"

"But I'm sorry most of all!" Chitoge shouted. None of them had moved an inch from their grovelling position. "If it wasn't for what I did, you wouldn't be awakened to lewd desires, and the others wouldn't have done what they did in the first place!"

"I-Is that how it works…?"

"PLEASE ACCEPT OUR APOLOGY!" They shouted together, then kept completely still, waiting for my reply.

"My, my, Raku-sama." Tachibana said, amused. "It appears that things went exactly how I thought they would after all."

"…?" At Tachibana's words, Chitoge finally looked up. "Um, Raku, why is Tachibana here?"

"U-U-U-Um, well, you see-"

"He gave me cunnilingus about an hour ago~" Tachibana interrupted me before I could explain.

At that, the four of us jolted upwards in surprise. "T-T-TACHIBANA, DON'T MAKE THIS WORSE!" I shouted.

"Now, now, Raku-sama~" she cooed. "You have to confess everything, do you not?"

"W-Well, yes, but…!" _I actually thought I could get out of this scot-free for a second here!_

"T-T-That's fine, isn't it?!" Chitoge shouted, blushing. "I'm sure Tachibana forced herself on him like the rest of us did, right?!"

"Actually, he forced himself onto me~"

"TACHIBANA!" I couldn't contain myself at that.

"No way…" Chitoge looked me, sadness in her eyes. "Raku…you didn't actually…did you…?"

I looked away, blushing intensely. That was apparently all the answers they needed.

"Raku Ichijou…" Tsugumi said in a low voice. Chills went up my spine. "This whole time, we thought we were at fault, but you're just a philanderer, aren't you?"

I gulped deeply. "Y-Yeah, I'd say that's-"

"WAIT!" The voice that broke that intense moment was Onodera's. When we all looked at her, she was looking down at the ground, her face a hot mess.

"U-U-U-U-Um, if I may say something here! It may be true that Ichijou-kun f-f-f-forced himself onto Tachibana-san, but after everything we did to him the past few days, it's only natural that he'd be s-s-s-sexually frustrated, right? I mean, none of us made him c-c-c-c-cum, so he has a lot of s-s-s-s-semen saved up, probably, I think that's how it works…"

Now all of our faces were hot messes. We sat there in silence for a moment, processing Onodera's words. Finally, Chitoge spoke.

"I…I think Kosaki-chan's right." she said, looking away. "Whatever Raku did to Tachibana, it's probably our faults…"

"H-Hold on a minute here!" I interrupted, despite my instincts screaming at me to accept the situation. "Chitoge, Tsugumi-san, it might be true that you forced yourselves onto me, but I went along with it when I could've stopped it, couldn't I?!"

"No, considering what I remember of my state, I don't think you could've stopped me even if you tried…" Chitoge said, looking at the ground in shame. Tsugumi merely nodded in silence.

"W-Well, be that as it may, with Onodera, I made her do those things to me, didn't I? I could've said no, but-"

"No, Ichijou-kun." Onodera shook her head. "I begged you to do those things to me, and right after you had confessed to me, too. And that was after what happened with Chitoge-chan, too. I'd be more concerned if you didn't say yes, honestly…"

"B-B-B-B-But-" Despite what I was saying, I felt like I could cry from relief. _Only one more hurdle to go,_ I thought. "What about Tachibana? I forced myself onto her, regardless of what you did, that's entirely my responsibility, isn't it?"

"No, Raku-sama. It's definitely theirs~" Tachibana responded bluntly and elegantly. The other three hung their heads and didn't say a word.

I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling in amazement. "I can't believe this…" I said out loud. "I was here, totally ready to apologize to all of you, and now…"

"W-Well, how about this?" Chitoge said eagerly. "We both forgive each other, and forget it ever happened, right?"

"Now, now." Tachibana said with a smile. "Do you really think you can get out of this that easily, Kirisaki-san?"

"Gnrgk!" Chitoge grinded her teeth, but didn't reply.

"N-No, I'm fine with that." To be honest, I still wasn't sure what I needed to forgive them for, but I decided it would be best not to poke at the matter any further. I looked at the three of them, their heads lowered in shame, and said "I forgive you."

The three of them took deep sighs. "Y-Yeah, we forgive you too, I guess…" Chitoge said. The other two nodded, while Tachibana simply sat there, amused.

"So…what happens now?" I asked.

"N-Now? Well…" Chitoge thought for a minute. "How about, tomorrow, we forget this ever happened and we go back to being friends like normal?"

"Y-Yeah, that sounds good." I said, while thinking to myself: _Is something like that even possible?_

"Well then!" Tachibana said, jumping up and stretching. "Now that everything's all over it, I'd say it would be time for you three to go home, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, I would." Chitoge responded. "By the way, you're coming with us too."

"Geh-!" Now it was Tachibana's turn to grind her teeth.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow, I guess…" I said, still not sure about where to go from here.

"Yep! See you tomorrow!" Chitoge said with forced enthusiasm, dragging Tachibana behind her as she left. The other two simply avoided eye contact with me and left my room.

Once I heard their footsteps leave earshot, I sighed deeply and flopped back down onto my bed. _How can things possibly progress from here?_ I thought. I closed my eyes and concentrated. _Alright, I can do this. I just have to forget the sight of Chitoge's lustful eyes, or the feeling of the Onodera's soft mouth, or the touch of Tsugumi's large breasts, or-_

I slammed my head against the wall. "IMPOSSIBLE!" I shouted. "THERE'S NO WAY I CAN FORGET EXPERIENCES LIKE THAT!" My dick was already at its limit from being in the same room as the four of them in the same time. My semen felt like it was attacking me from the inside. "HOW CAN I CONTINUE TO BE FRIENDS WITH THEM WHEN JUST BEING AROUND THEM MAKES ME FEEL LIKE THIS?!"

"Oh-ho." Came a familiar voice from the doorway. "Having girl troubles, I see."

I turned my head from its position of being mashed against the wall to see my father standing in the doorway, a pensive smile on his face.

"Dad…" I said, dejected. "Did you…hear all that?"

"Bits and pieces. Enough to understand what was going on."

"I see…" So not only was I humiliated in front of my best friends, but now I had to humiliate myself in front of my father too.

Without saying a word, Dad came over to my side, sat by the bed and put his hand on my back. This was his classic cue to tell me to talk to him.

"I just…don't see how someone could call themselves a good person after being with four women at the same time." I said. "Even though they said that they were the ones at fault, I can't shake that fundamental truth. How can I look them in the eye when thinking about all that?"

"Hmm…" Dad scratched his chin, deep in thought. "Is there anything else?"

"Well…" I looked at my crotch. It had calmed down now that Dad was here, but once he was gone…

When I chose not to respond, Dad sighed. "Well, I figured this would come up sooner or later. I was thinking now wasn't the best time to tell you, but…"

I looked up at him, confused. "Tell me what?"

The four girls walked down the street. There was an air of gloomy silence around three of them, while one of them skipped happily and hummed to herself.

"You look awfully chipper." Chitoge said with a snarl.

"Hmmm, do I?" Tachibana answered happily. "Well, I suppose that after the man you loves gives you cunnilingus of his own free will, that's only natural~"

"THE ONLY REASON HE DID THAT WAS BECAUSE WE HARDENED HIM UP!" Chitoge couldn't help but yell. Kosaki and Tsugumi merely blushed silently.

Tachibana looked at her, amused. "Oho? Hardened up? That's pretty interesting language, wouldn't you say?"

"I-I-WELL-GRAAAAARGH!" Chitoge threw up her arms and yelled at the sky. "HOW CAN WE MOVE ON FROM SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Something like what?" I finally decided to step in, having enough amusement.

"Ruri-chan?" Kosaki said, finally looking up to meet my gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Actually, you go first."

Before any of them could speak, Tachibana cheerfully answered. "Kirisaki-san forced herself onto Raku-sama at his birthday celebration. The day after that, Onodera-san gave him fellatio when he came to visit her in her room. Yesterday, Tsugumi-san brought him back to her apartment after he collapsed and forced herself onto him. Finally, earlier today, he performed cunnilingus on me after going on a date with me the previous night." She then stopped talking and simply smiled, leaving the other three to stare at her with their mouths agape.

"Kosaki…" I said, making her jump. "R-R-R-Ruri-chan, I didn't mean to, well I did, but-" she stammered, seeming to think that I would blame her for something. Instead, I shut her mouth with my finger using one hand, and with the other I gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Way to go, my daughter." I said, my eyes glimmering.

"J-Jeez, Ruri-chan, this isn't something we should be celebrating!" Onodera shouted, her eyes shut.

"Oh? But I think it is." I reached into my purse and, after some rummaging, pulled out what I had came here to give them.

"Miyamoto-san, what is that?" asked Chitoge.

"It's the Ichijou family tree." I replied. "I managed to find a version in the family register that stretches all the way back to the Edo period."

"Huh?" Onodera looked concerned. "Why would you need something like that?"

"Well, see for yourself." I handed it to them, and they crowded around it and looked at it curiously.

"W-Wait a minute." Tsugumi said after a moment of looking. "On the wives side of the family, there are always-"

"Four women?" Chitoge finished her sentence.

"Yes, it would seem that way." I said. "The heirs of the Ichijou family have a history of taking in four spouses at the most."

"Wait. I don't understand." Chitoge seemed to get what I was driving at, but just looked at me sternly. "This is an older family tree, right? Polygamy is illegal now. So, there's no way that this is still going on, right?"

"Well, about that…" I told them what I had found.

"YOU HAD THREE OTHER WIVES BESIDES MY MOM?!"

I had to shout the moment the words left his mouth. "Be quiet!" Dad said, shushing me. "That's not really supposed to be public information!"

"SCREW THAT! WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?!"

"For this exact reason! I was afraid you would tell people, especially when you were younger, and I don't want my enemies using that information. I'm sorry, I really was planning to tell you soon…"

"AAAAAAAAGH!" I fell onto the bed yet again and buried my face into my hands. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS WHOLE TIME MY DAD WAS A PHILANDERER! AAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh, calm down, Raku." Dad didn't seem all that concerned with my reaction. "It's not really that big of a deal, is it? Your grandpa did the same, after all, as well as my grandfather, and my grandfather's father-"

"UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" I let out a massive groan. "I WAS BORN INTO A FAMILY OF PHILANDERERS! IT'S MY DESTINY TO BECOME A PHILANDERER! DEAR GOD, WHY?!"

"Well, if you want to be pessimistic about it, that's one way of putting it. But, Raku…" Dad's voice became soothing. "You did all this before you even found out about your family history, right? That just means it's naturally in you!" He heartily patted my back. "I'm proud of you, son."

"I DON'T NEED MY ACTUAL DAD TELLING ME THAT TOO!"

"Your…actual dad? What?"

"OH, FORGET IT!" My face was still covered by my palms. I wanted to be swallowed whole by them.

"Raku, I know that you're a righteous boy. You always were, and I'm proud of you for that." Dad's face grew stern. "But we're Shuuei men, and Shuuei men don't always have to operate on the side of the law. Especially in a situation such as this where nobody would get harmed if we didn't."

"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A SHUUEI MAN! I WANT TO BE A CIVIL SERVANT! AND I'D SAY MY MOM GOT HURT, WOULDN'T YOU?!"

"Your mom?" Dad chuckled. "On the contrary, she was delighted. So were your other three moms. You should've seen them, celebrating at the baby shower-"

"AAAAAAAH, ENOUGH, ENOUGH!" I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. "JUST GET OUT! PLEASE!"

"Alright. If you say so, Raku." He walked towards the hallway and reached for the door, and before closing it, he turned to me and said:

"Just remember. The only one keeping everyone from being happy is you."

Finally, he shut the door, and I heard his footsteps walking away. I curled up into a ball on my bed, trying in vain to process what had just happened.

 _My dad was a philanderer?! I was born into a family of philanderers?! And now I'm a philanderer?! And I'm just supposed to accept this?! This is way too much!_

Even as I was agonizing over all this, Dad's words kept echoing in my brain. _"The only one keeping everyone from being happy is you", huh? Then, with Chitoge, Onodera, Tsugumi and Tachibana, altogether that's four, which means it's OK to-_

"AAAAAAHHHH, NO, NO IT ISN'T, NO IT DEFINITELY ISN'T!" I shouted into my pillow. "NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!"

I shouted like an idiot for at least half an hour. When I finally got everything out of me, I panted heavily and got a chance to think things over.

 _There's…there's no way that…I could…_

Suddenly, the faces of the four girls flashed before me.

" _You know I like you, right, Raku?"_

" _I-Ichijou-kun, I've wanted this for so long-!"_

" _I-I like you, Raku Ichijou!"_

" _Raku-sama, I will always love you!"_

Then the faces of all the four girls together, smiling happily, popped into my head.

" _The only one keeping everyone from being happy is you."_

"W-W-W-Wait, wait, wait." I shook my head, talking to myself. "Let's…let's say they're all OK with it. How would a relationship like that work? Would all five of us have…have…?"

Suddenly, my penis burst upwards like an antenna. I clutched my crotch instantly to quell the burning sensation that was building in my loins, but that only temporarily stopped it.

"AAAAAAAGH, ENOUGH!" I shouted, covering myself in my blanket. However, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep.

"FINE!" I shouted at my lower area. I wonder if people would think I was insane if they saw me doing this. Probably. No, definitely. "I'LL ASK THEM ABOUT IT TOMORROW, BUT DON'T BLAME ME WHEN YOU GET KICKED!"

"Raku…are you OK?"

Shuu asked me this as we were walking to school, and I wasn't 100% sure what the answer was. I ended up not being able to sleep for the entirety of last night because I was thinking about the possibility of marrying Chitoge, Onodera, Tsugumi and Marika at the same time, and just the thought kept me up until the sun began to rise. _Yep. There's no way I can be friends with them now…_

"Shuu, what if I told you that my dad had three other lovers besides my mother?"

He scratched his chin thoughtfully before answering. "Well, I'd ask your dad for advice, of course!"

"I regret asking you."

Our melancholy banter was stopped by a noise that made my skin jump out of its skeleton. "Daaaarling! I've been waiting for you!"

Mustering up my courage while Shuu looked on confusedly, I turned around with the stiffness of a robot to meet Chitoge's gaze. "H-Hey, dear. N-Nice day, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." For some reason, she seemed just as nervous as I was. _As I thought, she won't be able to forget what happened either._

My eyes couldn't help but wander. It was probably last night as well as the pent-up sexual frustration of the last several days, but I was looking over Chitoge's body like a perverted old man. _Her soft-looking breasts, her tight and firm figure, her gorgeous thighs poking out from under her skirt…_

"Um, Maiko-kun…would you mind waiting up for us?"

"…Huh?"

My gaze was abruptly halted by Chitoge's absurd request. "N-No, Shuu, you don't have to-?!"

By the time I turned to look at him, he was already gone. _Goddamnit, Shuu!_

"So, D-Darling…" Suddenly, Chitoge wrapped herself around my arm, and every muscle in my body stood at attention. "S-Shall we walk to school?"

"Chitoge?! What are you doing?!" My manhood was already reacting to her touch. Being alone with her was already bad enough, but this was just torture.

"W-What are you talking about?" For some reason, she was averting eye contact and blushing furiously. "I'm just acting like a girlfriend should, you know?"

"But, we're not actually-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, she suddenly pressed my arm up in between her breasts with full force. "S-S-S-So, then!" she shouted, still refusing to look me in the eyes. "S-Shall we be off?!"

Instead of answering the question, I jerked my arm away and ran off with the speed of a tiger. I could hear a faint shout in the distance, but it didn't seem like Chitoge was pursuing me. _Thank God._

Before I even knew it, I was at school, leaning against the wall and panting wildly. People were looking at me, but it didn't matter. I had to get away from that place as soon as possible. _I might just call in sick and stay in the nurse's office all day, but if I do that, at what point will I even be able to go back to school?_

"Ichijou-kun?"

I jumped away from the source of that sound as soon as it reached my ears. Onodera stood there, looking worried.

"O-Oh…hello, Onodera…" I managed to stutter out. Once again, my eyes went up and down her body. _She looks so soft, like a princess. With that princess' body I…I…_

"So, Ichijou-kun…" Onodera looked just as nervous as Chitoge did. _Damn, I was kinda hoping at least she would forgive me, but I don't think that's possible._ "Shall we be off? Class is starting soon."

"Y-yeah, sure." I managed to tear my eyes away from her and take the first step down the hall when I heard something loudly drop.

"O-Oops! Looks like I dropped my pencil! I better pick it up!" she said in a forced tone. Slowly, she bent over much farther than necessary, exposing her pink panties. "W-W-W-Wow, this pencil is slippery! I'll probably be trying to pick it up for a whi-Ichijou-kun?!"

I turned on my heel and ran with the speed of an antelope. My raging erection swung back and forth as I moved with a singular force away from Onodera. I felt like a flagpole, with my flag flowing in the wind. _What a stupid analogy,_ I thought to myself.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted heavily, leaning against a stone pillar to catch my breath. Was I just imagining things, or were Chitoge and Onodera deliberately trying to seduce me? _No, there's no way. It has to be my imaginati-_

"R-RAKU ICHIJOU!"

I jumped back yet again. Tsugumi stood there, shaking like a newborn doe and holding a cup of water.

"T-Tsugumi-san? Are you okay?"

Instead of answering my question, she threw the water at my crotch with lightning precision. It hit my testicles and hit the ground between my legs, where I shortly fell clutching my groin in pain.

"AAAAAAH!" I couldn't help but yell in pathetic voice. "W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"O-oops! My mistake!" Tsugumi said, averting eye contact and blushing heavily. "Guess I better clean it up! Here, let me take off your pants!"

"HUH?!"

"J-Just do as I say, goddamnit! I don't want to do this either!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING IT?!"

"No more questions! Just hold still!" All of a sudden, she lunged at me with the force of a tiger. My reflexes kicked in barely a millisecond before I was in her grasp and she fell face first onto the grass.

"T-Tsugumi-san?" I said. I knew I should probably be running away as far as possible, but I couldn't help but make sure she was OK.

"Raku…Raku Ichijou…" A chill ran up my spine. The thing getting up and turning towards me was no longer the girl known as Seishirou Tsugumi. It was the monster known as Black Tiger.

"I WILL TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS IF IT MEANS CUTTING OFF YOUR LEGS!" She shouted, sprinting after me.

"WHAT KIND OF SENSE DOES THAT MAKE?!" I shouted back, running for my life.

Tsugumi chased me back into the school, and we ran through the halls, down the stairs, probably through classrooms. I was moving much too fast to tell, truth be told. Eventually, I could feel myself running out of breath.

 _T-This is bad! Who knows what she'll do to me at this point if she captures me?!_ Then, I saw it. An open window on the path straight ahead. An idea came to me.

Using the last vestiges of my strength, I burst out running towards the window. Then, as soon as I was in front of it, I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face Tsugumi.

"RAKU ICHIJOU! YOU ARE MINE!" she shouted as she jumped to tackle me. At that moment, I ducked with perfect timing and closed my eyes as I heard Tsugumi's shouting get farther and farther away.

 _Sorry, Tsugumi…_ I offered up a brief prayer towards the Gods that her wrath would be sated by the next time I saw her.

As I walked back to class, I pondered the morning's events. _Everyone is definitely acting unnatural. It's like they're all forcing themselves to seduce me…but why?_

No matter how much I thought about it, I had no possible idea. After all, the last time we all spoke, we agreed to put everything behind us. So why were they doing the exact opposite?

 _Could this be Shuu's doing? No, not even he would go that far. Then, maybe-_

Suddenly, I was pulled into a classroom and thrown on the floor. The impact was so great that my head spun and my vision grew muddy for a bit. All I could see was a menacing figure standing over me, and my mind came to an abrupt realization.

 _Wait, so far Chitoge, Onodera and Tsugumi have tried to seduce me, so that leaves-_

"Hah…hah…Raku-sama…"

I looked up after my vision had fully returned to see Marika, clad only in a bikini, staring down at me with a perverted expression. I canvassed the room. The only escape was the door that she just pulled me through, which was completely blocked. _I'm finished._ I thought wistfully.

Then, the door opened with a massive thud. Standing there were three ominous beings that, after a few seconds of looking at them, I realized were the shadows of Chitoge, Onodera and Tsugumi-san. The three of them walked soundlessly into the room, not looking up at all, and surrounded me alongside Marika.

"Raku…"

"Ichijou-kun…"

"Raku Ichijou…"

"Raku-sama…"

They all lunged at me in unison. "MARRY UUUUUUUUS!"

 _I'm doubly finished._ I thought, a single tear falling down my cheek.

"…what are you idiots doing?"

All five of us turned at the exact same time to face the callous source of that voice. Miyamoto-san stood there, completely perplexed.

"M-MIYAMOTO! THANK GOD! SAVE M-MRRPH!" My mouth was covered by Tsugumi's hand as Onodera looked up at her best friend.

"Ruri-chan…" she said pleadingly. "Please leave us! This is the only way for everything to work out!"

"Exactly!" Marika said. "If all of us seduce him at the same time, then he'll have no choice but to marry us all!"

… _Huh?_

Ruri sighed deeply. "Really, I tell you about the Ichijou family history of taking multiple wives, and this is the conclusion you come to? Are you all stupid?"

 _HUUUUUH?!_

"So…you found out…"

All of us were back at my room after school. Somehow, Miyamoto-san convinced the four of them to back off, and all five of us ended up sitting awkwardly through class until the last bell rang. When we were getting ready to leave and end this miserable day, we all receive a text from Miyamoto asking to meet at my place. Once we were all gathered there, Ruri explained that she found out about the Ichijou family tradition of having multiple wives and told the others, who were sitting on the ground hanging their heads in shame.

"Yeah. I knew about the tradition of taking multiple wives in Yakuza families, but I checked with the family register just to make sure. It turns out that the Ichijou family's influence is so great that they managed to get another family register made in secret. This one includes all the several wives of the Ichijou family. It's still being made to this day."

"I…I see…" _Damn my old man, have we really been doing things so outlandish for this long?!_ "But, Miyamoto-san, if this is supposed to be secret, how did you find it?"

A dark gleam momentarily reached her eyes. "Let's just say I have my ways."

"O-Oh…okay…" I decided it was probably best not to pry any further.

"That aside…" she said, looking at the four girls in front of me. They all snapped at attention, prepared for the verbal lashing to come. "The plan you four came up with to enter a polygamous relationship with Ichijou-kun is to seduce him into doing it? How dense are you?"

"W-WE'RE SORRY!" The four of them bowed towards me in unison.

"U-Um…yeah…you're forgiven." I couldn't tell them that I was planning to do the same to them. Not with Miyamoto here, at least.

Seemingly reading my mind, Miyamoto turned towards the door. "Oh, I just remembered, I have some errands to run." she said blankly. "I better go now."

"W-we should probably go too…" Onodera said, getting up.

"No. You all stay."

"Huh? Why?"

"Stay." Miyamoto's tone left no room for argument.

"O-Okay, I guess…" Onodera meekly got back on the ground as Miyamoto left and closed the door behind her.

All at once, we exhaled a deep sigh of relief. With her around, it felt like the air could catch fire any moment, but now we could relax just a little bit.

"So, Raku…" Chitoge spoke up. "Did you know about your family's…thing?"

"Actually, my dad told me last night. I was just as shocked as the rest of you. No, probably more so…" Just thinking about it made me cringe. Chitoge seemed to notice and tried to change the subject.

"W-Well, the thing is…all of us talked it over, and, um…" She took a deep breath and blushed deeply. "We'd be…okay…with…this kind of…arrangement…"

"Huh?" Her voice trailed off, and I didn't understand her.

"I SAID, IT WOULD BE OK IF ALL OF US WERE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!" The shout was so loud that the other four of us jumped.

"W…what? WHAT?!" It took me a split second to process this information, but looking at Chitoge's flustered face brought me back to reality. "A-A-Are you serious?! Really?!"

"Well…at first we all felt a little…weird about it. But, after talking it over, it makes sense." Chitoge looked down and fiddled with her hands. "I…l-l-like you, and I don't want to give up on you. But at the same time, I don't want to make my friends sad. And…" She pouted her lip. "And Tachibana too, I guess."

"I-It's the same for me." Onodera looked like her face would explode from the sheer amount of red concentrated there. "I like you, Ichijou-kun. I've liked you for so long, I could never give you up. But, I could never give up my precious friends either. So…" she looked back down and shut her mouth.

"Raku Ichijou…" Tsugumi took it as her turn to speak. "When I first realized I liked you, it was…a bit of a shock. I had been suppressing my feelings for so long, so to realize them all at once made me realize just how much I liked you. But, at the same time, I would never go against Ojou's happiness. So at first I was willing to give up on you. Then, Ojou proposed this idea which would make everybody happy, and I…well, I couldn't object to her." She bit her lip. "And…I guess it would make me happy as well."

"I don't care as long as I'm by Raku-sama's side!" Tachibana eagerly spoke as soon as it was her turn. "I love Raku-sama! He may not love me now, but he's definitely attracted to me! So until the day I can make him fall in love with me and only me, I'll happily play along with this foolish plan and humor the others!"

"H-Hey! Tachibana! Don't you think that's a little too presumptuous?" Chitoge growled. "Remember, we all agreed to trust each other about this, right?"

"Of course, of course." Tachibana gave a sly grin. "Just don't be surprised when you fall behind the others."

"Why, you…!"

"Please don't fight in here! This is my room!" I finally stepped in. Honda might still be watching, after all.

"Well, Raku-sama? Do you accept our offer?" Tachibana suddenly shifted the focus back to me.

"Yeah, Raku?! How about it?! Let's do it!" Chitoge had a competitive fire in her eyes.

"I-Ichijou-kun…you don't have to accept if you don't want to, but…" Onodera looked at me pleadingly.

"Raku Ichijou…I beg you…" Tsugumi looked embarrassed, but determined.

"Uh…well…" I swallowed hard. I might as well tell them now. "To tell you the truth, after I had found out, I was planning on asking you all the same thing…"

They stared at me blankly. After a few seconds, Chitoge was the first to react.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You WHAT?! You were going to ask us to…to be your harem?!"

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds pretty bad, but-"

"Hey, hey, Raku Ichijou." Tsugumi pulled out her knives. "Don't you think it's a little too presumptuous of you to think you're so great that four girls would be willing to be your girlfriends?"

"Wh-But you're the ones proposing it now!"

"You didn't know that then, did you?!"

"Uh…um…" I had no defense.

"Now, now, Tsugumi-san." Tachibana thankfully came to my rescue. "This actually works out perfectly, doesn't it? It means he accepts our offer, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." I gathered back my resolve and answered with all my heart. "I do."

"Then it's decided! From now on, I am Raku-sama's girlfriend!" Tachibana jumped up and danced around the room happily.

"Hey, you know that we're his girlfriends too, right?" Chitoge pointed out angrily.

"Details, details~"

"Um…so…" Onodera spoke up. "What…what do we do now?"

A silence came over the room in response to that question. I was the first one to speak.

"W-Well-"

"WE PLAY A GAME, OF COURSE!" Tachibana suddenly burst out.

"T-Tachibana?! What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed.

"I will gladly explain!" Tachibana held out four straws. "Each of these straws has a number from one to four! We will each pull these straws, and the number of the straw determines the order in which you will kiss Raku-sama! Now, begin!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I protested. "I don't remember consenting to this!"

"Y-Yeah!" Chitoge said. "You can't just leave something like this up to chance!"

"Oh? Then, Raku-sama, I leave it up to you. Who will you give your first kiss to?" Every gaze in the room fell to me.

"Uh…well…that's…" I looked at the lips of each girl. They all looked soft and delicate, and imaging the sensation of them against mine made my head feel dazed. I hung my head in defeat.

"Y-You can play the game."

"Huh?!" Chitoge said.

"You heard him, Kirisaki-san. He's okay with it, so it's fine, right?"

"Uuuuu…well, I guess if he's alright with it…" Chitoge stared down Tachibana. "But no funny business, alright?!"

"I wouldn't dream of it~"

"I-If the rest of you say it's fine, then I guess I'll go along with it." Even though she was trembling, Onodera's expression had a quiet determination to it.

"I-It is the same for me. Ojou is fine with it, so I am fine with it." Tsugumi stepped forward. I couldn't help but hold my head up with one hand. _Is…is this really happening?"_

"Then, Raku-sama, if you please." Marika handed the straws to me. "Oh, uh, sure." I took them, being careful not to let any of them see.

"T-Then…I guess you can all choo-" Before I had even said the words, all four of them had chosen their straws. "That was fast!"

I surveyed each girls' expression as they studied their number. Finally, they looked at me, and showed me the bottom of their straws. I read them out loud so everyone could hear it.

"One, Chitoge. Two, Onodera. Three, Tsugumi. Four, Tachibana."

As soon as I had finished reading the results, Tachibana collapsed to the ground with a thud. "T-Tachibana! Get a hold of yourself, Tachibana! Hey!" No matter how much I tried, she wouldn't react.

"Um…so does this mean we should continue without her…?" Chitoge spoke up.

"No. We should do it the same order." I decided.

"B-But, kissing Tachibana while she's unconscious is…"

"Knowing her, she'll probably wake up the minute my lips touch hers, so…" To tell the truth, I just wanted to kiss my new girlfriends as soon as possible.

"W-Well, I guess that's true." Chitoge fiddled nervously and stepped forward. "T-This is my first time, so…be…gentle, alright?" Hearing that sentence come from her made my manhood react instantly.

"Y-Yeah. It's my first time, too…" I looked into Chitoge's eyes. We were both nervous, yet excited. Onodera and Tsugumi watched breathlessly. Neither had even uttered a complaint.

"S-so…I guess I'll leave it to you, then…" Chitoge closed her eyes and offered her lips. I gulped down and moved my face towards hers.

The moment my lips touched hers, an electric shock went up my spine. A pleasant tingle spread from where they made contact all the way throughout my body, followed by a warm sensation. The soft feeling was hesitant at first, as we were both unsure of what we were doing, but it only took a moment for the nervousness to fade away into bliss.

"Mmm…" Chitoge made a muffled moaning noise. Taking this as a cue to go further, I pulled her into an embrace, all while continuing to kiss her. We wrapped our arms around each other, holding our bodies close, and for a few moments it felt like we were the only two people in the world.

"Ahhh…Chitoge…I…like you…" I managed to say after we managed to separate our lips.

"I…like you too…Raku…" Chitoge breathed out. Without any hesitation, our lips met once more. Now that we knew we wanted more from each other, our kiss grew more passionate and intense. I opened my mouth as a cue for her to do the same, only for hers to accidentally slip into mine for a second. If this were any other time, we would've giggled, but at this time we were too consumed by lust to even consider stopping.

"Ah…" She opened her mouth, and the split second that we were out of sync felt like a distant memory. I slid my tongue in, entwining it with hers, and she did the same, exploring each other with our bodies and feeling out what worked and what didn't.

"Mm…! Raku…" Suddenly, she pulled away, her face and body hot.

"What is it?" In response, she looked down, and I followed her gaze to my crotch.

"Um…I'm sorry, Raku, but this seems like a bad time to…" she glanced towards Onodera and Tsugumi, who both stiffened at being acknowledged. Their faces were watching intensely and they were breathing in steady, slow movements.

I couldn't take it anymore. For the past four days, an amazingly beautiful girl tried to make me ejaculate using her body, and for the past four days something interrupted us at the last minute. These four girls had been in my thoughts, day and night, torturing me with the sight of their naked bodies and the sensation of their touch against my most sensitive area. Four days' worth of buildup-no, even before that, being around so many beautiful girls every day had made me this way. I needed to release it all right now. If I didn't, I would die.

"Chitoge…" I looked into her pure blue eyes, uncertain and nervous.

"Kosaki…Seishirou…" I addressed the two girls watching with their first names, making their breath catch in their throats.

"Marika…" The body lying on the ground jumped up. She had been conscious this whole time and was watching quietly, but I didn't feel like pointing it out until now.

"All of you…please…" I took off my shirt and unzipped my jeans, letting them fall to the floor.

"Please have sex with me. Now."

"Mm…aaah…uuuu…"

We silently undressed, Chitoge still on the bed and me, Kosaki, Seishirou and Marika standing up. When we were all naked, I sat on the bed and motioned for the four of them to sit next to me.

"Uuungh…ah! Mmm…"

At first, we were a little unsure of how to make this work. It was a little awkward fitting all five of us onto one bed, but we managed to make it work. I lay down, and the four of them took turns kissing me. The feelings that ran through me when I kissed Chitoge were increased several times over when I was kissing all of my newfound girlfriends while completely unclothed.

"Yes…Raku….Ahhh…"

Then, we began to get into the rhythm of things. Chitoge kissed me while Kosaki, Seishirou and Marika ran their lips all over my body. It felt like my entire body was orgasming and I hadn't even begun to reach that point yet.

"Mmmrph…mmrrghh...Raku-shama…."

Finally, Kosaki reached my fully erect penis first and confidently took it into her mouth. She had done it once before, and it felt familiar, bringing back memories that had just began to fade away. After sucking it for a moment, she moved away and offered it to Seishirou, who also had experience in this situation. She took my penis in between her large breasts and rubbed them, while at the same time taking the tip in her mouth. Coming right after Kosaki's delicate and gentle movements, it felt a little rougher, but the increased friction only made me more aroused.

She did this for about 30 seconds, letting my excitement build up before moving back. Both of them looked at Marika, who seemed like she was about to explode. Eagerly and without hesitation, she took it in her mouth and began to suck hard.

"!" This was definitely Marika's technique. It was unrefined and the movements were erratic, but the speed and intensity of her actions just made my cock stiffen even further. She alternated quickly between sucking my dick, licking it and just rubbing it against my face, and the quick and unpredictable alternations caused my penis to prepare for release.

Silently, I put my hand on Marika's head and gently pulled her away. Her eyes were lit up brightly and she seemed eager to continue, but I just shook my head. At the same time, I turned Chitoge, who had been kissing me this whole time, over onto her back and got up on top of her.

She seemed a little surprised at my sudden movement, but once she saw my face, she knew what I wanted to do. Without speaking, she spread her legs and closed her eyes.

I balanced myself on my knees between her legs and leaned down, guiding my penis towards her entrance. It was a little awkward trying to get the positioning right, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that I make love to this girl, right now.

I positioned my cock at the base between her legs, and Chitoge's body stiffened a bit. I looked up at her, not wanting to break this silence but unsure if I should continue, but Chitoge only nodded at me. Slowly, I began to go in.

"! Ggrk…gah..!" Chitoge was very clearly struggling to take all of me in. Even I, who knew basically nothing about sex, knew that it was a lot more painful for the girl than the guy, so I tried to do it gradually, letting her insides adjust to my shape before continuing on. Eventually, I reached an elastic barrier. After briefly looking to Chitoge for permission, I tore it.

"GAH…GUH…!" She made painful gasps and writhed in bed. I waited for her movements to calm down, and it didn't take long for them to. She lay there, panting and blushing hard, with me inside her. Her walls closed down around me, softly yet firmly encircling me, stimulating the entirety of my cock from the very tip to the bottom of the rod. Muscles in my lower area began to move in ways that I had never imagined experiencing before, opening up feelings and sensations that were completely alien to my understanding of pleasure. It was extraordinary.

I took her calming down physically as a sign that the pain had worn off and began to move my hips back and forth. She made slight pained noises at first, but her sharp breaths changed from those of pain to those of pleasure before too long. Her breasts swayed with my movements, her face was red and shy on top of her flowing hair, her figure was firm and balanced. Her entire body belonged to me, and was a container for my sexual urges.

"Mmm…yes…yes!" The thought made me move faster. An unusual tightness spread throughout my body, as though it wasn't prepared for the absolute pleasure I was feeling. Unable to contain myself, I grasped Chitoge's breasts. They gave way at the slightest movement of my hands, filling them nicely without being too large. With my other hand, I slid it down Chitoge's waist, feeling the nice hardness of her body, before stopping at her bare ass. It was tight and bouncy, pushing against my grasp much more than her breasts.

"Yes….YES…YES!" Chitoge's body began to grow hotter and hotter. I pumped my hips faster and more intensely, keeping up with the speed of her small gasps for breath. Finally, I gave one last thrust, placing all of my manhood inside her.

"AAAAGH!" She let out a small shriek as her body erupted violently. I could feel her inner walls spasming against me, with a hot fluid rushing out against it. It took only a few seconds for her to return back to normal.

"Ah…ah…hah…" I pulled myself out of her, letting the fluids spill out onto the mattress. My dick was covered in her inner juices, which only made what I was going to do next easier. I turned and looked at the others. Kosaki and Seishirou were watching intensely, while Marika was masturbating without a care in the world. I stretched out my hand and motioned for Kosaki to come near. She seemed surprised, but didn't object.

I carefully moved the slightly dazed Chitoge onto her side and laid Kosaki down on the mattress in the same position that Chitoge was just in. After she nodded silently, I did the same thing I did for Chitoge that I did for her and carefully slid my penis into her womanhood.

"Ah…AH!" She seemed to be more sensitive than Chitoge, but after getting worked up from losing my virginity, I couldn't slow down any more than I already was. I reached the same elastic barrier preventing me from going deeper and tore it.

"AAAAHHH!" Kosaki's shriek was noticeably louder than Chitoge's making me recoil in shock a little bit. _Maybe I'm being too rough?_ I thought, but I couldn't stop here. My penis was already well lubricated from having sex with Chitoge, so I began to move as soon as I could.

"Ah…A-Ah…!" Kosaki let out little squeals as I moved my hips, and I honestly couldn't tell if they were from pleasure or pain. After a while of hitting against her walls, they began to shape themselves around me, making my movements much easier. At the same time, her small moans became more sultry and erotic.

Somehow, her body was even lighter and softer than Chitoge's. Chitoge's had a well-toned muscular balance that made it appealing, while Kosaki practically felt like she was made of cotton. Instead of turning me off, though, it made my already sensitive dick react even more to her touch. I leaned down and kissed her neck and shoulder, desiring to make this small and sensual body react to mine as much as possible. She seemed to like it, as she wrapped her arms around my head and embraced me.

Being so close to a soft young girl's body made me incredibly excited, and I had to release that excitement by moving faster. Now that her insides seemed used to me, she didn't react with pain like with the initial insertion, but with more pleasure. Her breaths moved in time to my movements, and she began pumping her hips in time to my thrusts.

Eventually, her movements grew erratic and the sound of her voice grew louder and louder. Finally, she gave a loud yell, and her legs kicked around in ecstasy.

"AAAAAAAH! AAAAHH! AHH…hah…hah…" It took a little longer for her to finish orgasming than Chitoge, but as soon as she was done, I pulled out. My cock was still rock hard and now covered in both Chitoge and Kosaki's fluids. I couldn't stop now. _Two down, two to go_ I couldn't help but think.

I laid Kosaki down next to Chitoge, grabbed Seishirou's shoulder and pulled her near. She seemed a little hesitant after seeing the reactions of the others, but didn't resist nonetheless. Repeating the process that I had just done with Chitoge and Kosaki, I gently placed her down on the mattress and laid on top of her. This time, I didn't wait for her permission to enter her.

"Mmmph!" She gave a much less visceral reaction to being penetrated than the other two, which I assumed must have been because of her training as an assassin. Because my dick was even more lubricated than before and she seemed to be much more used to pain, I was able to insert myself into her much more easily, despite her insides protesting just as much. Then, again, it came time to tear that barrier.

"MMMMPH!" She grasped the pillow and her body tensed up, but other than she was mostly calm. _She really is strong,_ I thought to myself. I began to move immediately, letting the fluids already on my dick soak into her insides and ease my motions. She gritted her teeth and grabbed the mattress hard, but other than that there were no visible signs of protest. Even then, she, like the others, eventually relaxed and shaped her inner walls around mine.

"Mmmmrgh…UNGH! Mmmm…!" Slowly, she let her voice escape her mouth, revealing little moans muffled through closed lips. I leaned down and kissed them, feeling the soft sensations against my lips and my cock work in concert to spread throughout my entire body. At the same time, I couldn't help but knead her large breasts with my hands again. Even though it wasn't that long since I had touched them, I missed the feeling immensely.

"Uuungh…UUUUUNGH….UUUUUUUNNNNGGHHH!" Suddenly, her body violently shook. It was so abrupt that I almost thought she was having a seizure of some kind. When she was done, she looked up at me embarrassedly, like she had done something wrong. In response, I merely smiled and gave her another kiss before pulling out.

Now it was time for only one more challenge. I looked up at Marika, who had been masturbating this whole time, and she was staring right into me with a manic glint in her eye. It was a little intimidating. _Could I even reach this girl's expectations now?_

Seishirou had already moved to the side with Chitoge and Kosaki, leaving the two of us completely free to have sex. Before I could even move, she lay down beneath me with near Olympic precision. Even though I just had sex with three beautiful girls in a row, I still felt a little nervous seeing her eagerness.

She grasped my penis, not even waiting for me to move, and guided it towards her entrance. With the help of both our hands, I inserted my cock into her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~! RAKUUUU-SAAAAAMAAAAA~~!" The resulting shout was so loud that I couldn't help but instinctively cover my ears. I could see her eyes roll back into their sockets while her legs kicked and her hips bucked wildly. It took me a few seconds to realize that she had already orgasmed.

She lay there, panting hard, a satisfied look on her face. I just lay there, completely shocked. _I guess I was able to meet her expectations,_ I thought, but I was just a little disappointed.

I looked over all four girls, breathing heavily, their faces flushed red. Then I looked down at my penis, still completely hard. Every time I came close to orgasm, I used up all the willpower I had to restrain myself. Now, finally, finally, after Chitoge almost made me cum with her foot, after Kosaki almost made me cum with her mouth, after Seishirou almost made me cum with her breasts, after Marika almost made me cum with her hands, and after all of them almost made me cum with their vaginas, it was time to remove "almost" from the equation. It was time to release all the pent-up sexual frustration that had been building up inside me all over these four girls.

Without breaking the silence that had hung over us since we began, I started to move all four of them into a peculiar position. As I grabbed them and adjusted their positions, they seemed confused at what I wanted, even more so when I finally got them all together. Chitoge was on the floor with Marika and Seishirou lying on their sides on her left and right, with Kosaki on top of them both, forming a rectangle. I got the four of them to stick out their hips so that the area in between their legs formed one small hole. They all looked at me, clearly unable to process what was happening, wanting to speak but not wanting to break the silence.

Using one action, I provided the answer to all their questions. I thrust my manhood into that small hole, rubbing it against all four of their entrances simultaneously. They all moved their bodies in response at the same time, making the position break for a second, but I quickly put it back together and kept thrusting. With this, I could have all four of them at the same time. _This is the only to do it._

I bucked my hips wildly back and forth without restraint, feeling their different bodies stimulate my cock simultaneously. Chitoge's firmness, Kosaki's softness, Seishirou's muscular frame, and Marika's combination of all three brushed against me at the same time, working in concert with each other to bring me closer and closer to ecstasy. Finally, that familiar tightness began to appear for the final time.

 _This is it…This is it…!_ This time, instead of stopping, I let it grow and grow, increasing my pleasure with each thrust. It doubled, tripled, quadrupled every time I moved, and I began to wonder if I would go insane. The human brain surely was not capable of handling this much pleasure.

"Aaaah….AAAAAHHHH….AAAAAAAAAAAA!" My pent-up semen began to gather at the base of my dick. Slowly, it rose, moving up the rod and reaching the tip. A small amount leaked out, forming a string of pre-cum.

 _HERE IT COMES! HERE IT COMES!_ The pleasure that had been building all this time moved into one place and prepared to be released. Finally, after everything that had happened over this past week, it shot out.

I could feel my penis pumping out a sticky, viscous fluid, and with it, the pressure finally began to release. It continuously spurted everything I had been holding back all this time, all the lust I had for these girls, seemingly neverendingly onto their bodies. After about 10 seconds, it began to abate, though I continued to thrust, determined to get every single last drop out. The big shots turned into little spasms, before I finally relaxed my body and plopped down onto the mattress.

It was only when I did so that the reality of what just happened sank in. I just had sex with four of the most beautiful girls on the planet, in a row, and orgasmed while having sex with all of them simultaneously.

Chitoge Kirisaki.

Kosaki Onodera.

Seishirou Tsugumi.

Marika Tachibana.

With this, none of us are virgins. With this, we are all lovers. With this, our lives as a polyamorous relationship begins.

As I was contemplating this, the silence that had been looming over us since we began to have sex finally broke.

"Um…Raku…"

I looked up to see the four girls looking down, blushing, their bodies covered in my lust. Chitoge looked up at me and spoke for all of them.

"Y…you rubbed up against us, but didn't go…i-into us, so…do you mind…doing us…again…?"

"Oh, ho? You look happy, Raku."

The next day, I was walking with Shuu down the street to school. After losing our virginities, we all bade each other goodbye, though I could tell by the looks on their faces that they couldn't wait to see me again. The feeling was mutual.

"Do I?" I looked up towards him. I tried not to let it show, but after gaining four beautiful girlfriends, it was hard not to let a little bit slip up.

"Hmm, it couldn't be…you haven't been having any kind of erotic adventures this whole time without me, have you?!"

"Huh? Well, maybe."

"…the least you could've done was deny it…"

For some reason, Miyamoto was waiting for us up ahead. The moment she saw Shuu, she quickly turned her head away, and I thought I could see her face go red for a second.

"Ah, well." Shuu said, smiling. "I've been having my own adventures as well, so it's not all that bad."

"…?"

Before I could ask any more, Shuu ran up ahead. "Hey, I've got some business here, so you can wait up for me, alright?"

"What? But-"

"Don't mind me!" He said, winking. "Your harem is waiting for you, aren't they?"

"My what?!"

He didn't even respond to my protests, merely walking up to Miyamoto. The two of them began walking away, and I could only hear snippets of their conversation.

"All…plan…"

"Everything…well…"

"Especially…night…"

*PUNCH*

Shuu skidded across street and into the distance. I would've called an ambulance, but I knew he'd be alright. _Those guys, don't tell me they somehow planned all this…_

"Raku!"

"Ichij-Raku-kun!"

"Raku Ichijou!"

"Raku-sama!"

I didn't have time to question it much further, though. Nearby, I could hear the voices of my newfound lovers calling me.

 _Good grief, I really am a lucky guy._ I thought, as I began to walk towards a future with all five of us together.

THE END.


End file.
